A Wild Toaster in Heat
by cosmopolitankitten
Summary: Genos isn't exactly a horndog, but all that changes a few weeks after moving in with Saitama. He finds himself struggling whilst living with the man he's becoming addicted to. Also, Saitama doesn't understand why Genos keeps getting all warm and steamy.
1. Vapor

okay so idk what to write about this is awkward but i know that i need to get a genosai lemon out of my system so i'm just gonna write this and see what happens k got some merlot and a peach and some adam lambert this is gonna be good

i haven't finished the manga, i'm working on it, i'm going to rely on some information that may or may not be accurate that i've read in other genosai fics so please forgive me

A/N: bahahaha look what happened! ^ welcome to this fanfic, please enjoy!

...

It started out as a quest for true, destructive power. That was all. He was the most powerful human- no, living being, I had ever seen. Not only that, but he saved my life. Hell, I was on the verge of suicide. My body, all of Dr. Kuseno's work, my quest to stop the Mad Cyborg, all of it would have been killed along with my brain - because of that damned mosquito girl. But he, in the nick of time, took her out. Not only that, but he did it with a _smile_ on his face. Here I was, in all my anger, fighting ruthlessly, fighting foolishly. And this- this man, seeming so ordinary save for the rippling, hard muscles that adorned his smooth body, showed himself to be capable of more power than even my own self-destruction could produce.

These thoughts never left me for quite some time. But something else began to settle in a few weeks after I moved into his house.

At first I was happy just sleeping next to him on the only (tiny) piece of floor that could fit either of us in his apartment. Even being close to him, I thought, would help me. As ridiculous as it sounds, perhaps his power would radiate onto me. Perhaps I could find out more about his power by studying his every move. And I was ecstatic just talking to him, encouraging him, helping him with his daily chores. I felt I was forever indebted to this great man, and I was happy with that.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware that my attachment to this man was peculiar, as I had never been so _addicted_ to someone as I was with him. But I ignored that and kept going, convinced that I was simply on the search for power.

But things change. I started to get little sparks of feeling, unlike anything else. Mixes of nervousness, happiness, excitement...when Saitama-sensei crossed my mind or my line of vision. When he spoke, when he fought, when he got up in the morning and stretched. Looking back I knew that Dr. Kuseno had equipped me with everything I would need to lead a normal(ish) teenage life, and that included...hormones. Of course I had my original brain, but Kuseno also created networks throughout my midsection to ensure that my hormones could communicate properly. Apart from exhibiting intense teenage anger and impulsiveness, recklessness...I wasn't really affected. Until the past few days. Until this started happening. I can feel my core burn at the most random times now, not because of anger but because of whatever Saitama does to me. Sometimes my body starts to glow without my command, and I can feel the steam puffing out from my shoulders.

The times when his gloved hands would land on my body were primarily in times of battle, times where I was too focused on destroying, destroying, _destroying_ to care much about a little human contact. But...it was soon after I began to be affected by my...hormones. He was preparing dinner, insisting that I rest since I had just returned from a big repair. I knew I didn't need the rest, but he was surprisingly persistent. Just the simple fact that he was showing care towards me, a pathetic hero compared to the likes of him, made my metal heart glow and flutter. I stole another glance at him as he made dinner, his body covered only with some short boxers and a blue apron. He filled two dishes with food and untied the apron, hanging it up. I felt my body start to heat up admiring his chiseled torso and tried to look away as he began walking towards the table, muscles rippling. _Damnit!_ This didn't affect me previously! Hell, he was _naked_ the first time I met him! We've even taken steam baths together before! But it was all normal then, my one-track mind caring nothing about how psychically beautiful Saitama-sensei was. Things had certainly changed.

Saitama plonked two bowls of noodles on the table, and was about to go to his usual place before he stopped and turned towards me suddenly.

"Whoa, buddy, you okay? That isn't coming from the food, is it?" Saitama questioned with mild concern. My mind jolted, eyes widening the slightest bit. I averted my eyes to my shoulders, where steam was lightly puffing out. I internally panicked, trying to come up with some logical excuse. I was about to start explaining when Saitama reached out to feel the warm vapor on his bare hands. "Wow. This is the first time you've done this outside of battle."

"I apologize, Sensei. The weather has been quite warm lately. Sometimes even the slightest overheating can be dangerous for my brain, so my body will always take steps to maintain a stable temperature." That was close to a lie. It was the end of spring, the weather nice but in no way hot. I wasn't one to fib but I wasn't about to admit anything involving my hormones either. Then Saitama laid a hand directly on my shoulder.

"Wow, so warm!" He marveled.

I started to steam even more. Such a small, friendly touch shouldn't mean anything but to me it meant everything. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold his soft hand, I wanted him to feel the parts of me that were soft as well...

"Hey, I was thinking about taking a hot bath later. Think you could help me out?" Saitama cut in. Oh no. Now the steam was coming off in billows, and my arms were glowing orange as my mind went to the worst places. Logic thrown out the window. What...did Sensei mean by that? Could it be that...

"You know, since the water in this place doesn't really ever get as hot as I would like it to." Saitama finished. Oh. _God_. That's what he meant.

"Of course, Sensei." I replied quickly, my core seemingly twisting around. Saitama smiled, going back to his spot and settling in.

"Let's eat!" He was about to take the first bite, when he looked straight in front of him. I could feel his eyes burning on me as I covered my mouth, gaze averted and shoulders tense. Saitama looked up. Vapor was flooding the ceiling and slowly filling the entire room. "Dude, you..."

"Yes, let's eat, Sensei!" I turned back quickly, wincing as more steam emitted from my mouth. I ate the noodles at a rapid pace, refusing to look at Saitama again. He stared dumbfounded for a moment, but shrugged and ate his food as well.

When Sensei was finished he stood up wordlessly and put his dish away, going to the bathroom to run some water. I sighed out some more fog in relief, glad to have a moment to myself. The room had cleared up, luckily. I got up and put my dish away, quickly washing mine and Sensei's before I was called by him. When I walked into the bathroom, he was already in the water, fully exposed. Ugh. The biggest problem here was that since I would be taking a bath with Sensei, I wouldn't have a valid excuse to come back and get rid of this persistent feeling...

"What are you looking at? Get in here!" Saitama said lightheartedly, and I braced myself. I guess I couldn't refuse. At least I had an excuse to heat up. I sat down across from my master and relaxed, letting my body start to glow on its own.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it." Saitama mused, closing his eyes. I took the opportunity to take in the sight of the beautiful man before me, toned pecs far superior to my mere chest plate, and soft neck with his clavicle stuck out against his skin enticingly. When Saitama opened his eyes again my gaze was fully torn from him, but a pained smile was on my face.

"Hey, dude, you're usually really talkative." Saitama pointed out.

"Sorry, Sensei! Today I have chosen to take on a more observational approach rather than an interrogation-based one." I blurted out, cringing at what I just said. Seriously? I couldn't be more obvious. That just sounded creepy.

"Oh." Saitama replied simply. "...Okay." The water suddenly rose ten degrees Fahrenheit. Thank Kuseno I wasn't really naked before my Sensei.

...

We both got out of the bath, Saitama apparently feeling very satisfied and sleepy while I felt much, much worse than before.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed, Genos." Saitama hummed, getting out his futon and laying it out.

"I will do so as well, Sensei!" I replied assuredly, following suit. "Good night." I crawled under my blanket and laid there motionless, waiting to hear the soft snoring of the man beside me. This was torturous, as my mind continued to cycle through imagining lewd situations and there was no way to stop it. Finally I was sure that Sensei was asleep, and I turned to face him. His body was turned, slowly rising and falling. With extreme care, I reached out to stroke the top of his smooth head, and trailed a finger down to the back of his neck. Tentatively, I leaned forward and pressed my face close to his soft skin, almost landing a kiss on his nape when I heard a small noise and I rolled back to my futon, too scared to continue. I looked up to see trails of steam floating towards the ceiling. This was too much to take.

I quietly slipped out of the living room and shut the door of the bathroom behind me. Settling into the bathtub Sensei and I had just been in, I unlocked my panels and reached down, desperate for some kind of release. I imagined Sensei as he had been, right there...beautiful and peaceful, yet so erotic in the way his gorgeous body flexed and unflexed as he sighed in pleasure at the bath containing warmth I had been responsible for.

I pulled out my length and tested my grip, fascinated at this black organ I hadn't taken interest in until recently. Relaxing, I lightly stroked my dick for the first time since...since when? I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten worked up like this...all I knew was that my genitals were perfectly functioning as I remember them when I was still human. Though my position in the bath was uncomfortable, the feeling of being touched after holding back for so long was overwhelming and I blocked out everything else.

...

Something woke me up. What, a monster? I heard a lewd moan coming from somewhere. Huh? There's prostitutes all the way out here? Though, that voice sounded strangely familiar. I turned over. Oh.

"Genos?" I muttered sleepily. Another moan rang out, coming from...the bathroom?! What the hell?

...

I was getting close, and trying hard to suppress any noises I was making but honestly too turned on to care. _Saitama...Saitama-sensei...don't say it...don't say his name out loud...shh..._

Suddenly the door opened. Shit! An enemy? I whipped my head to look at the intruder. What if he hurt Sensei-

Oh.

It was Sensei.

Oh no. _Nonononononononono._

 _What do I do? What do I do?!_

I closed my panels, but it was too late. _Was it?!_ I howled at the pain as my swollen dick was suffocated by hard metal. Damnit. Then Sensei turned on the lights.

"Genos?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "What are you doing?" My mind rushed for an excuse. Uhhh...uhh...

"I heard you making some pretty weird noises. Why did you scream just now?"

Oh god, it was a _scream_?

"Oh, and you're doing the steaming thing again. And you're all glowy?" Sensei observed lazily.

"I-" I started, but Sensei's eyes shot open in realization. I panicked again.

"Oh, I see!" He said excitedly, bumping a fist down into his palm. "You're initiating a routine to ensure that your mechanics will work properly tomorrow!" I nearly deadpanned at the stupid response, but felt a bit of relief. Maybe he wouldn't find out?

He smiled smugly, but then tilted his head in further confusion.

"Wait, that makes no sense. Why would you have to do that in the tub?" Sensei retracted, brow furrowed. I opened my mouth to explain.

"You see, Sensei-" and just as I was ready to spout some technical bullshit Sensei wouldn't understand, my panel opened. Forgetting what was going on, I produced a drawn-out, breathy moan at the blissful feeling of release.

Ah! Sensei was standing right there! I curled up my knees in self-consciousness and tried to ignore my leaking, needy dick. Sensei stared at me in awe.

"Wait, Genos, you..."

My only response was billows of steam much bigger than any other I had made so far today. A loud beeping began from my core, and I suddenly lost energy, slumping against the walls of the tub.

"...water..." I mumbled.

"Water?!" Saitama exclaimed. "You're in a bathtub!" Deciding to ignore this, he ran to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, bringing it back quickly. I took the glass and downed it, the beeping stopping and my energy coming back. I caught a short glimpse of Sensei's face, which was noticeably red. Quickly I whipped back around and stared straight ahead of me. _Fuck_.

...

What the hell was happening?

"Okay, Genos..." I started. "So...you..." I scratched my cheek, thoroughly befuddled and hoping Genos would hurry up and explain so I wouldn't have to ask the dreaded question. But it was all starting to add up. The real reason why Genos gets all...steamy...could it just be that he's turned on? I could feel my blood rush south at the thought, despite how weird it was. Just...the fact that Genos had a dick under all that...was fascinating. After several moments of silence, I couldn't take the tension in the room.

"U-uh...sorry to bother you!" I ran away from the situation, simply leaving the room. You can't one punch awkward.

"Wait, Sensei!" Genos cried out. I paused in my speed-walk, but didn't particularly want to respond.

Ah, hell. What was I supposed to do, go back to sleep?

I returned to Genos, fixing him with a stunned look.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I know this is probably a shock to you, I apologize for not saying anything earlier but I didn't find a need to say anything because you never asked and I know this looks bad and I regret my actions but know that I am offering you my sincerest apologies and-"

"Wait, wait, stop!" I yelled in agitation. "Does this mean...I've been bathing in cyborg jizz?" Genos stared back at me blankly. He was still covering his crotch area, but I had caught a good look of a real(ish) dick before when he had let his guard down, a dick secreting some kind of substance.

"Cyborg...jizz, sensei?" Genos said. "If you are asking what I think you are, then I will let you know that the substance that my body produces, while not biological, is perfectly sterile and sanitary and so you would have nothing to worry about if you did bathe in it accidentally but I can assure you that I would clean up after myself and furthermore this is the first time I have done this so I can say with confidence that you have never bathed in my "jizz" before and-"

"Okay!" I stopped him. "So this is the first time you've done this? What does that mean? In my house, or just in general?"

"W-well..." Genos started again. "As far as I remember, this is the first time I've done...this since I've become a cyborg." Wow. Is he being serious? That's actually pretty impressive. Any other 15-19 year old boy wouldn't have been able to achieve that. Then again I guess he was hit by a pretty big tragedy.

"Okay, dude, but still. It's not really polite to just move into someone's house and then go jack off in their bathtub, you know?" I pointed out. Genos looked crestfallen. Oops, had that come out harsher than I intended? Well, the kid did need to understand-

"I-I'm so sorry Sensei...I know I'm disgusting, I'm sorry that I've repulsed you so and I will leave the house immediately if that is what you desire." Genos spurted out, head down in shame. Oh, crap. I could hear a dripping sound, and that wasn't from Genos' dick.

"Genos, look at me." I said in my serious voice.

The cyborg raised his head tentatively, thick tears dripping down his face.

"No, no! Don't cry!" I sighed. Damnit.

"Sensei, please, I'll leave right now and-"

"No! It's okay! Just calm down, okay?" I said, agitated. "Just look at me!" Genos' shiny, golden orbs shyly met mine and I knelt down on one knee, in full seriousness mode.

"You said this was the first time you've done this since you've become a cyborg, right? So why are you doing this _tonight_?" I questioned. Genos looked like he didn't want to answer that.

I couldn't blame him.

"Okay, so why were you steaming so much today?" I felt kind of creepy asking this, but I needed to get it out of him. I felt like some kind of weird Freudian therapist, a psychoanalyst asking about peoples' sexual health. The answer to why he was steaming should be obvious, but whatever. I'll fix this.

"U-uh...Sensei...I'm sorry, I guess I was getting a lot of...urges today." Genos replied quietly. Okay, obviously. So how does one deal with a cyborg in heat? I had no idea.

"Were you not getting these urges before, then?" God, this is weird. But I had to know why this began all of a sudden.

"Well...I only started getting them quite recently, maybe a few days back..." Okay. So they didn't start literally right when he moved in, then. Maybe that was good? I would let him off the hook for now.

"So, but...you have a dick." I mean, I still had to get an answer for this one. I had to try not to laugh when I said it, but Genos still looked depressing so I stayed serious.

"Yes, Sensei. I have fully functional sexual organs, they're just incapable of reproducing." Genos answered. Okay, well that settles that. Actually I had one more question but I figured I should stop interrogating him for now.

"Alright, Genos. Listen." I said gently, eyes fixed on the sad cyborg before me. "This is okay." Genos looked suddenly hopeful. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, I was a teenager once. I understand that urges are hard to repress. So I'm not going to be mad at you for, uh...doing this in my bath tub." I told him. His eyes lit up a little bit. "But, please...find a better place to do this, okay?" I stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Okay. I had escaped. Tomorrow's me will have to deal with this further. Hopefully Genos got the message and will clean up after himself if he does come after this. Damnit. That also turned me on a little bit. Thank god I'm wearing really loose boxers. Shut up. Of course, since Genos was a cyborg this whole thing wasn't as gross as it could be. If I found some random 19-year-old jacking off in my tub I would probably vomit. But, it was just Genos.

Just Genos? What the hell did that mean? I don't know. But anyway, I understood him. I also haven't felt any urges in a long time. But I would never admit to him that I felt a blink of them tonight.

...

My right arm flopped over the side of the tub in relief. That was terrifying. Mortifying. My master, my beautiful master, walking in on me at the very worst time, and I couldn't even control myself. I thought it was all over. I thought I would have to leave this person, this man who I admire so much, who I...I'm definitely liking somehow even more than I anticipated.

What a kind soul. What other person, when coming across a monstrosity like this, would have the heart to forgive such a lewd crime? From now on I vowed to control myself. But...that would be difficult. I will just have to see what happens next. If I end up steaming in front of Sensei when I'm not in battle, he will know what's wrong, which will be quite humiliating. But it's just something I'll have to deal with.

I looked down at my spent dick, now unwilling to orgasm. My panels closed easily. A storm of unresolved desire welled within me but Sensei's show of kindness overpowered it.

For the moment I was okay.

But the more I thought about what happened, the more I saw demons rearing their ugly heads. The way Sensei responded...as to a child. Could be forgiven. I was crying like a child, after all. Was he disgusted? Not to the extent that a person should be. Rather, he was more surprised than anything. He didn't think it was possible for me to have sexual desire, and didn't think that I had sexual organs because they are always hidden from the outside eye.

Right now it would be fine.

...

lol sorry that was not a lemon ok i need a setup i can't just go straight into it like a freaking makoharu fanfiction it's kind of like my l and light one there just needs to be a little bit of time k i got this there will be a lemon very soon thank you have a nice day


	2. Memories

okay here we go!

warning: intense emotional scene coming up

(more emotional than teenager-getting-caught emotion lolol)

...

I rolled over, yawning. What time was it? Slipping a hand over my scalp, I mindlessly turned the TV on. Ugh. Amai Mask again? I was getting pretty sick of that guy. Welp. Guess nothing was going on, huh?

"Hmm..." I mumbled, feeling hungry but too lazy to get up. Wait, normally when I woke up I could already smell breakfast being made.

"Genos?" Where was he?

Oh. Right. That thing happened.

Wait, I'll deal with it when I see him. Damn, I really had to pee. I got up and headed for the bathroom, only to find a Genos still slumped in the bathtub.

"Uh, Genos?" Please just let me pee.

"Wha-Sensei?" The cyborg jolted up and out of the bathtub in one swift motion. "I'm so sorry!" He left the room so quickly I didn't really see. I shrugged. At least that was out of the way.

...

It was immature, really...

Feeling too ashamed of myself to join Sensei in my futon.

For the first time in a while I felt utterly uncertain. So I couldn't move. I just decided I didn't want to bother Sensei, too afraid that he would be angry with me.

I rapidly started breakfast, chopping ingredients at lightning speed. Maybe I could make something extra tasty to make up for my atrocious behavior?!

The door to the bathroom opened. My core jumped in nervousness, but I continued making an omelette with my Sensei's favorite ingredients.

"Omelette, huh?" He appeared suddenly next to me. "Smells awesome!"

"I'm glad." I said quietly. I was done in just another moment and flipped the giant creation out of the pan, folding it onto a waiting plate. I handed the plate to Saitama and began washing the cookware I had used.

"Wha? Genos." Saitama deadpanned, putting the plate back down and taking the knife from me before I could wash it, starting to neatly cut the omelette into a perfect half.

"It's okay Sensei, I really don't need it." I insisted.

"Don't tell me you lost your appetite over one tiny incident." Sensei replied. "Eat up!" He handed a half of the omelette over to me on a new plate. I eyed it reluctantly.

"Genos, what did I tell you? It's no big deal. I'm not mad at you." Sensei continued, going to sit down at the table. He looked up at me. "Get over here! Please?" There was a little strain in his voice then, and I realized I didn't want to cause Sensei discomfort. If he really wanted me to eat with him, I guess I would have to comply.

...

This time the monster was truly formidable. I told Sensei I could handle it, and he could go to the market before the big sale was over. I had misjudged.

This was, without a doubt, threat level Dragon. The monster called himself Mr. Burns and was created by nuclear waste spills. So much for environmental protection.

I was fully into the fight, forgetting about anything other than attacking, incinerating, trying to find the monster's weakness. All I had figured out so far was that every time one of my attacks failed again, he would clasp his gooey hands together and murmur with sinister intent, "Eeeeeeeexcellent."

A white, fluffy cat ran by, dangerously close to the monster. I hurried over to get myself in front of its line of motion, but then a little girl followed, calling "Stormy! Stormy!"

The monster, looking disgusted, did a little shake. Heaps of toxic waste were thrown into the air, right in the direction of the girl and her cat. No! Damnit! Could I incinerate it while it was far up enough? No, it was too fast! I tried to follow the glops of substance and threw myself on top of the girl, reaching for the cat and pulling it under my chest.

...

I dropped my bags.

Shit, this guy was big! Where was Genos? Oh well, gonna take him out real quick. I smashed the monster from above to prevent him from exploding everywhere, because the substance looked pretty dangerous. Luckily there was no one in the area...ah, wait! There was Genos! Picking up my stuff, I hurried over to his slumped-over form.

"Genos, you okay?" He slowly stood up and straightened his back, revealing a blonde girl holding a cat.

"Thank you, Onii-san!" she bubbled brightly. "Stormy was so scared, but you saved us!" The girl was all smiles, but then she looked up, and her face twisted in horror. I turned to face Genos, who then collapsed onto his hands and knees with a howl of pain. His metal body was...melting.

"G-Genos!" I stuttered in worry. Fuck! That stuff was dangerous! But it worked slowly! Gulping, I faked a smile. "Hey, kid. Don't worry. He's fine, this stuff isn't strong enough to really harm him. You better get home now." She looked at with me with terrified doubt, tears starting to stream down her face.

"O-Onii-san..." she said in a small voice. Some parents emerged from a building nearby and quickly collected her and the cat, but she kept turning her head around to look at Genos, still shell-shocked.

"Genos, let's get out of here. Can you walk?" I reached out a hand to touch him when he finally spoke.

"Don't." He shivered, sparks dancing off his body and steam billowing off in clouds, expression dead. My heart raced with worry. It looked like he was still melting! Would he be okay?

"What is that stuff? Maybe we can go wash it off! Come on!" I insisted, reaching out to link my arm with his.

"Stop! This stuff could kill you, Sensei!" He yelled back at me. Funny. Nothing had so far.

"Don't worry about me!" I growled. The stuff had mostly hit his neck and below, his arms a fraction of their previous size by now, his legs stripped of clothing and thinned out, and his back so worn down one could see the blue glow of his core. He was still sizzling, and i was just thanking the sweet noodle gods for the fact that he wasn't splashed in the head. Not caring about resistance, I heaved an arm around the cyborg and pulled him up, beginning to drag the kid along with me. He was extremely hot, but I wasn't affected and just tried to give him as much support as possible. We were silent, accompanied by the sound and smell of burning metal, I walking in the direction of our apartment as I was not instructed otherwise, when Genos suddenly dropped to the ground again. I looked down to see his legs further thinned out.

"Agh! Damnit!" When was Genos going to stop melting?!

"S-Sensei...I'm sorry...I think it's stopped now." Genos managed to say, voice losing its smoothness and sounding more like a crappy text-to-speech engine.

"I hope you're right, Genos!" I sighed, scooping a hand under what was left of his thighs and curling an arm around his upper back, picking the cyborg up while balancing my grocery bags on my fingers. He was extremely light now, like carrying a child. Well, he actually still probably weighed at least 150 at this point if not 200 but that was a fraction of his normal mass. Not that the difference really affected me, though.

I shimmied him through the apartment door and plopped him gently onto the floor. He rolled to his side, slightly curling up in respite.

"Dude." I said blankly. "Is there anything I can do?" Genos didn't reply. I sat down next to him, patiently awaiting some kind of response. After a few minutes, I heard some mechanical sobs breaking out from below me. I tentatively lifted the cyborg's chin up from its place on the ground to see feeble tears running down his face.

"Genos! Are you okay? Is it the pain?" I questioned hurriedly. Genos shook his head, mumbling something I couldn't understand. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Another one...ANOTHER ONE!" Genos' voice ripped out, a mix of anger and shame.

"Another what?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Sensei...you weren't there, but..." he whimpered, appearing to struggle with his words. "The...girl..."

Oh. I see. Was he freaking out because the little girl had seen him melt? I will admit it was a bit disturbing, but I've certainly seen worse. I bet she hadn't, though.

"It's okay, dude. You saved her and her cat, and that's what matters. She was really happy!" I reassured Genos, hoping to quickly stop his crying and move on.

"N-no...Sensei...this was the second time...it's happened..." Genos continued. "The...Sea King...he almost killed another girl and I melted in front of her eyes as well..."

Oh. Damn. I guess I would have to make sure that didn't happen ever again.

"It's okay, Genos! I'm sure they know that you're okay, you're a famous hero, remember? One of the most popular! Maybe she looked you up and saw that you were back together again!" I said quickly. But Genos just shook his head and covered his face with what was left of his hands, still trying to stifle his sobs. I sighed, placing a hand on top of his head. "These things just happen, Genos. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"T-that's not it..." The cyborg hissed into the floor. I braced myself, my patience running out. Comforting crying people was not one of my favorite activities. And Genos had been so strong until recently. Why was he breaking down so much now? Was it my fault somehow?

"Onii-san..."

"They called me Onii-san."

Silence. I couldn't...I didn't...why? What did that have to do with-

 _"I had a little sister, Sensei."_

Oh shit.

Genos was convulsing slightly, gritting his teeth without being able to stop his tears. I knew what he was talking about now. He had never told me the details, but I knew his whole family was killed when he was fifteen. Clearly that included his little sister, who probably much resembled the two girls he had recently saved. Blonde...now that I think about it, the girl today was blonde, probably blue-eyed, pale even, much resembling what Genos would look like as a human. I felt a pain spreading inside my skull. I could only imagine what it was like to lose family. I looked at the vulnerable kid under me. What should I do? Offer some form of comfort? My heart felt slightly pierced, I was an idiot for not being able to detect that Genos had been feeling truly miserable. I pulled Genos up from the floor and wrapped my arms around him, letting him flop heavily over my right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Genos." I said quietly. "To tell the truth, I have a little sister too."

"I'd...love to meet her, Sensei-"

"I don't know where she is." I concluded. "Or where any of my family is, for that matter. They kicked me out." Genos shivered.

"Sensei, I-"

"No, it's okay. It was their choice." I shrugged. Genos kept quiet, instead choosing to dangle his wiry arms around my back. After a few minutes of reflection, though, Genos grew indignant and tried to squeeze me as hard as he could, steamy breath puffing onto my spine.

"Sensei! This whole time, I've been crying about my own problems while ignoring yours! This is unforgivable!" He raged.

"I don't care about my problems. Don't worry about it!" I sighed, slightly terrified that thinking too much could bring some unwanted memory back anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Saitama-sensei..." Genos huffed. "I just...I want to move forward, these past four years I've just wanted to move forward, but now these feelings keep coming back! I try so hard to hold them back, but yet, even in this state..." I heard a choked sob again, Genos' temperature rising to what could cause a third-degree burn on any normal person.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I can never be good enough? I can't even properly save one life at a time, so how am I supposed to beat the Mad Cyborg? I'm a failure so far, as more and more people die...I!"

 _Fuck, man!_ I shoved Genos off of me and grabbed his shoulders, fixing him with a stare.

"Genos. Pull yourself together." I spoke with full seriousness. "That stupid bastard you're searching for, that jerk who destroyed your town...he'll get what he deserves. Just keep fighting. Stop doubting yourself, and you'll be capable of anything." Genos' eyes glimmered as I spoke, and he looked tragically at his destroyed hands, incapable of writing down what I had just said.

"Just store it in there." I tapped his left breastplate, even though I knew nothing was there. Hopefully he got the metaphor. I got up, facing away from him resolutely. "Has the pain died down now? We need to get you fixed."

"Uh...y-yes...Sensei!"

That was all I needed to hear.

...

A/N: sorry needed this to establish some things, i promise that stuff will happen soon and it won't take fourteen chapters like a *ahem* certain fanfic

i'm talking about steam by ChibiMoon btw, go read it if you haven't already

have a wonderful day/night!


	3. Moonlight

I caught up on the manga! :D I didn't learn as much about Genos as I hoped but the art is AMAZING and I love all the characters and...watching Saitama and Genos develop as people is just heartwarming ;_; aaaaaaahhhh!

seriously, if you listen to Till I Die (nZk version because the regular version makes me cry too much) from Kill la Kill, the mood will be SET. even though till i die is definitely from genos' perspective, it works for both narrators.

for just saitama's perspective, the live version of ingenue by thom yorke is just perfect. (works for genos too but lyrics are spot-on for sai)

also just a note: i am referencing the second drama cd.

Please enjoy!

...

3 AM. Genos was asleep next to me. I was comfortably tired but not wanting to sleep, mind filled with pleasant thoughts that I didn't want to stop thinking about. A smile on my face I didn't have to fight. But why was it there?

We went to the festival. Just us. Among young, shy couples, starry-eyed college students in love, happy and devoted partners.

A tall cyborg and a bald weirdo.

But I didn't care. It was difficult to get Genos to understand the point of the festival, but after a while I got him to relax. That kid always put himself under too much stress. When he finally started smiling I felt so proud.

As the fireworks started I wished he was there with me. When he came back, rainbow lights reflected on his body, he had an arm blown off. Some stupid part of my conscious wanted to hug him and ask if he was okay, but I knew he would be.

He had to go to Dr. Kuseno's then. I subtly tried to prevent him from leaving, on the inside not wanting the momentum of the night to stop. He assured me it wouldn't be long, just a quick repair, and he would be back before morning.

I sat on my futon holding my knees, biting my nails, frustrated that I was somehow feeling lonely, and eventually drifted off.

Genos slipped in without a sound. What woke me up was the touch of his surprisingly soft fingertips running over my cheek. I stayed still, faking unconsciousness until I heard the familiar hum of cyborg sleep. Then I wiggled out from under my blanket, feeling a bit warm, and gazed at him in the faint moonlight. Faced towards me, a newly replaced hand reaching gently in my direction.

In sleep he was finally devoid of tension, all his mechanical muscles flopped like a ragdoll over his futon. His face looked gentle as a kitten's.

I felt content like this, just looking at him. I wasn't alone any longer.

Wasn't alone...?

I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to festival. Maybe with my family?

There was a point where I broke. I had always been a bit fractured, always had a bit trouble making friends, but that was before reality actually hit. Before I knew it, my parents disowned me and I was left with no one and nothing to strive for. A few tear-stained letters from my sister when she still knew my address. I never replied. Now I'm sure that she wouldn't even recognize me.

I had to leave all traces of my family behind to bear the grief. So I was alone. Three years, not a single friend. Not even a single acquaintance.

But everything changed when he came along. This kid, this nineteen-year-old, so serious and single-minded, had brought something into my life I had forgotten I so desperately needed.

And more so, he was the only person who could properly fill the space.

For two months now he had been here.

Thanks to him, I had even made other...friends, I could say.

King, Bang, Mumen Rider. All people who respected me, who I didn't have to lie to.

But I felt so lucky to return each day to Genos, to go out with Genos, to cook food with Genos, to bathe with Genos, to sleep next to Genos.

Yes, he annoyed me at first. It took time to appreciate his presence. But now it hit me more all the time how much he meant to me...

...how much he had changed me.

I wouldn't say that a cloud lifted. I would say instead that a big, bright sun had made the clouds trivial and left me under a sky more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

If that sun left I would be alone again. I would probably fall underground to a place darkened by something more than clouds. But he wouldn't leave, he couldn't, he had a whirring heart.

No longer I went to discount diners alone to order the cheapest noodle dish. No longer was I rejected by everyone including the curious street cats. No longer did I carry out my days with an emotional dullness comparable to the aftermath of a worldwide nuclear explosion that left every living organism dead.

I had gone to festival with a person I deeply cared about. Even among countless pairs of people deep in love, I felt comfortable knowing I had someone for myself.

Even battles were less mundane. I felt a certain sort of satisfaction defeating an enemy Genos struggled with, happy to save the cyborg and knowing that he was appreciative of every move.

"Genos..." I whispered, reaching out a hand to graze against the hair behind his ear. My heart skipped a beat at the softness of it, but I felt strange and withdrew myself. I saw then how Genos had laid out his futon right against mine, and he was close, _really_ close...and I smiled at the fact that I hadn't even noticed.

A cat meowed outside. I got up and walked to the balcony door, curious. A kitty sat on the railing, looking vulnerable in the cold night air. I opened the door quietly and reached out to the cat, expecting it to run away as usual but hoping it would at least sniff my hand. Instead, the cat jumped down, ran past me, and bounced into the apartment.

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled. I followed the cat, annoyed, when I found it curled up in the curve of Genos' torso. Enthralled, I closed the balcony door and crawled back into my futon. Extending a hand to the feline, I was ecstatic when I finally got to pet its velvety fur. The cat was quite cute, and purred loudly when I petted it behind the ears. I was blushing furiously. The cat was so soft.

Dazed by the comforting presence of a furry creature and the sound of soft purring, I quickly fell back asleep.

...

"Ah?"

I opened my eyes a little bit, sleepy.

"Sensei?"

I stretched my arms, yawning. Then I looked to my side, view obstructed by a mass of fur. It was removed to reveal Genos holding a furry thing under its armpits. A mew echoed through the air. The cat was lowered to Genos' lap and stroked by a mechanical hand.

"Is this a threat, Sensei?" the cyborg asked.

"No, I let it in last night." I murmured, sitting up to join in the petting fest. Our hands awkwardly touched. I felt my face burn up.

"She's beautiful." Genos mused. "What a superior lifeform." He was smiling cheekily, clearly proud that the cat was favoring him over me. I felt a pang of jealousy. I also felt kind of awkward that I was roaming my hands over Genos' crotch area.

"Oh." Genos suddenly perked. "Would you like to hold her?" He passed the kitty over to my lap, but she jumped out and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Guess she's hungry." I said, rising. I found a can of tuna somewhere and opened it, spooning out some and holding it out for the cat who hungrily lapped it up. She mewed and then circled around my legs once before trotting towards the direction of the balcony. She pawed the door, prompting Genos to open it for her. Offering one last mew, the kitty ran off. I felt a little crestfallen.

"She'll be back." Genos smiled.

As long as I had a warm toaster sleeping next to me, the cute feline would come back.


	4. Impulse

I'm so proud of my frequent updates xD!

Please enjoy! I hope you guys like the narrator switchiness, it's just kind of my style heheh.

Also, I have so many freaking ideas for stuff once the smut starts. Ugh. I just have to get there!

you could definitely listen to mystery skulls in the second half of this hehe

also, i'm sorry in advance for this chapter

...

Another one of those dreams. Waking up at 4 A.M., steaming, turning to see him in a teasing green glow. He's close to me, risky. I prevent myself from touching him as I roll up my futon and put it quietly away. Slip out the door for a little walk to distract my mind.

I get back at six, feeling a bit better and immediately starting to prepare an elaborate breakfast for my Sensei.

...

"Wow, Genos! So good!" he marvels, blushing at the ensemble before him. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"It's okay, Sensei. I woke up rather early today, and I needed something to do." _Besides, I love cooking for you._

 _..._

The mail arrived again. I got double the love letters I did last time. He got quadruple the hate letters.

I incinerated the last one, Sensei wearing a forced smile.

"It's cuz I'm bald, isn't it?" I dragged my eyes to his face. Something in me stirred. I couldn't help it.

"Sensei, I'd just like you to know...that even though you're bald, you are extremely attractive." I sputtered. He gave me a blank stare.

"Okay." _Really?_

"Not all people would be able to pull it off, but you have a superior jawline and head shape with striking facial features-"

"Genos, if you're saying this because you feel bad that you have so many letters gushing about the way you look, please stop." Saitama pointed out. He was half right. I wasn't lying, though. And I needed to shut up.

"All of those letters are purely superficial." I stated resolutely. "None of these people really know me, judging me based on how Dr. Kuseno designed me. What's the point of them admiring my appearance if it's not natural?" _I didn't possess innate beauty like him._

"Didn't he base your design on your original appearance?" Saitama asked.

"W-well, yes, he scanned my original body and based my new one on-"

"Then you look just as you would have if you had stayed human." Saitama concluded. I steamed in embarrassment. I guess so, the Doctor had accounted for the changes puberty would bring and updated my physique accordingly, but still...

"And you _are_ a really attractive guy, Genos." he said, smiling innocently. I turned away, covering my face. But the vapor accumulating in the room was obvious. Did he even know the effect his words had? Probably not. As much as I admired him, Sensei was an idiot sometimes. And damnit, it made me mad just hearing him say that. Wasn't he aware of how beautiful _he_ was? I got up, grabbing something vaguely from a shelf, and went out the door, sitting down against the wall outside.

Surprisingly, Sensei followed.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he inquired, lowering to his haunches. I pouted, too self-conscious to show him the picture but wanting to share it with him at the same time. It was me and my sister, the only picture I could recover from my destroyed house. I was about fourteen in the photo, my sister eleven. Much to my shock, Sensei flipped it out of my hand.

"You and your sis, huh?" he mused, beaming at the picture. "You guys look adorable." He ruffled my hair playfully, making me feel even worse. What the hell was he getting at?

"Blue eyes and freckles, even!" He chuckled. "What are you, Irish?"

"G-German." I muttered.

"Oh. Guess that's why you're so serious!" He flicked my cheek and stood up, leaving me infinitely more flustered. _Was I really that serious...?_ "Hey, let's get dinner. Wanna go out?" _Don't say that!_

"Y-yes, Sensei!"

...

He was doing that steaming thing again. Did that mean what I thought it meant? I was being kind of a dick teasing him, but it wasn't really that big of a deal. And I was being honest, anyway. But getting all flustered because I told him he was simply attractive, after dealing with countless love-proclaiming letters wearing a stone face? What the hell did that mean? Did he _like_ me? Nah, nah, I was getting ahead of myself. But then why the hell else would he steam like that?!

Oh well. Seriously, if Genos did feel that way about me, fuck if I wasn't lucky.

...

We walked out to town, I insisting that we go to a nice place because I could pay for it. I was annoyed at Sensei's behavior, but I still wanted to treat him. The only problem was the steam I was producing.

"Let's go here, Sensei." I suggested. This place had some really high-quality sushi according to my research, I was sure Sensei would love it.

"Ugh, it looks so expensive." Saitama grumbled.

"Please!" I begged. "You know how much I get paid! It's unfair, as I am so inferior to you." He snapped his head around to glare at me.

"What the hell! Don't ever say that." He muttered. "Fine, if you really want to go here I guess it's okay." I didn't say anything but glowed in satisfaction. I would be sure to order their finest sake for Sensei as well, maybe even some shochu.

Wait, was I thinking? I had to control myself. Saitama was killing me here, calling me attractive, _adorable_ , ruffling my hair, almost making it sound like he was asking me out for a date. But I couldn't escalate that to something more!

Ugh! Stop! It was all fabrication. He didn't mean anything like that. And he was talking about my sister, anyway...

But I couldn't help it. These feelings stirring within me, these thoughts corrupting my mind...

"First thing though, you're getting yourself some ice water." He said as we followed the waiter. I hung my head in shame. Was Sensei embarrassed by me? Or he knew what the steam meant...or he just wanted to be polite in a fancy restaurant, damnit. _Be rational!_

I ordered a somewhat plain meal, avocado rolls with vegetable and tofu tempura and miso, feeling too bashful to get something fancy right now. But at my insistence Saitama got one of the more expensive selections on the menu. And thank Kuseno, I had cooled down. But as I had secretly wanted, Sensei was indulging in a Tokyo Mule. It was unlike him to drink, however, I had spouted some crap about celebrating his increase in rank and how he had gotten a few positive fan letters until I got him to comply. I was aware of my currently annoying nature, but my mind wasn't in the right place and I honestly couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, Genos, can you get drunk?" Saitama asked as he sipped his cocktail.

"I believe I could, but I'm not really a fan of alcohol." I replied, savoring the taste of creamy avocado. Give me sweetness any day. I slid my gaze over Saitama, taking in the details of his throat as he swallowed the beverage and the small upward tug of his lips appreciating its flavor. Yup, I apparently didn't need alcohol to be fucked up anyway. I chugged down some more cold water.

"Oi, what happens if you drink too much water?" Saitama inquired again. Damnit, why does he keep asking questions about my body? Literally anything he says kills me right now.

"Ah...I guess if there was really too much it might drip out somewhere, but that's really unlikely to happen as I can convert water to fuel..." I explained mindlessly, still kind of staring at Saitama, eyes glued to his chest now.

...

Something about Genos had changed, just now. It was more than just the vapor, in fact, that had stopped. Now there was something in his face, his actions...a loss of focus. Almost like he _was_ drunk somehow. His words just weren't enunciated perfectly as they usually were, his gaze languid and heavy-lidded. It was comforting somehow, I feel like I was forced into this fancy place by this persistent cyborg as a voice in the back of my head yelled at me for not being frugal. But hell yes the food was good, and Genos got me thinking his money was best spent like this.

"A refill on this, please." Genos requested. Wait, wasn't that the third refill? Why was he asking for me? Oh well. It was so good, and I would never get it otherwise. I guess I would just spoil myself a bit longer. I saw Genos smile in the corner of my vision.

...

To prolong the time we were here, and because I knew I wanted it, I got dessert. Matcha and chocolate ice cream, delectable on my tongue and smooth down the throat. I noticed Saitama eyeing me.

"Oh, want to try some?" I offered, dipping my spoon in and holding it out. Saitama somewhat clumsily took it, sliding the ice cream into his mouth. My body suffered another hit from the sight and just the thought of sharing saliva with him...

"That's really good." He slurred with a sloppy grin. I continued savoring the creamy dessert, but mostly just thought about kissing him.

Finally we were out of the restaurant, and I had achieved my goal. A part of my conscious detested me, but a bigger part praised me for doing the right thing.

I had seen it for myself the night we all stayed at the hot springs resort. As shocking as it was, my Sensei was a lightweight. And just like when I was ready to defend him in case he had murdered Zombieman, my darker side was coming out. A little manipulation I didn't know I was really capable of and here he was, drunk. Now I just had to get him back to the apartment.

...

"...going to sleep, Genos..."

"Wait." Now that I was out of public, my self-control had gone out the window and I was back to being a steamy mess. He was right here in front of me, vulnerable. But I couldn't do anything. "Remember to change to your nightclothes."

"Oh yeah." he mumbled, pulling his shirt off and then seeming to struggle with his pants. Not really knowing what I was doing, I walked up to him and pulled his wrists away, pulling at his belt to undo it. I seized my hands, forcing myself not to touch him. My eyes lolled up to his, which were looking slightly confused. One of my hands shot up to stroke at the side of his face, painfully slow.

"Saitama-sensei..." My hand snaked down to his clavicle, which I traced immaculately. My entire body shivered just at the touch, but I couldn't do any more. Damnit, fuck, not when he was like this. "...you're so beautiful." I bent down, kissed his neck tenderly. Then I turned from him. I wanted to run away, but I didn't want to risk him following either. Gritting my teeth, I unfurled his futon and ordered him to get into it, tucking the sheets over his body. Pausing for a moment to exhale a hot puff of steam, I kissed his forehead.

"Sorry." I was gone.


	5. Warmth

A/N: that last chapter, man...i'd just like to say that it's really weird what Genos did but it's a quite common thing for horny college guys to do (except Genos is too pure of a cinnamon roll to follow through) and he is a bit crazy like when he destroyed the House of Evolution with no mercy and also the zombieman thing

also the freakin food Genos got is literally what I get because i'm a vegetarian and it's delicious don't judge me mate

Oh and i'm sorry about the cussing, i'm sure everyone's fine with it anyway but even though i don't cuss in real life i for some reason put cuss words into stories...though, in this they're only within sai's and g's thoughts haha

I watched Brokeback Mountain last night and lemme tell you, it did NOT improve my shipping problem.

I mean, obviously, but still.

Enjoy! I'm not sure where this is going but it's gonna go if you know what i mean ;D

...

I had woken up in the middle of the night once, and I remember Genos not being there. Now I was finally rolling out of my futon, and it was 10 AM.

"Good morning, Sensei!" a voice called from the kitchen.

Hm? Why was Genos so giddy? It was kind of annoying that I woke up so late.

When I was back from the bathroom, he had already arranged a pretty breakfast on the table.

"Ugh, Genos. You need to stop doing this." I muttered, sitting down. "I'm gonna get fat."

"Is that even possible, Sensei?" the cyborg replied innocently. _Well, I was just trying to make a point._ Looking up at him, I saw something off in his eyes, something like slight panic.

"Something wrong?" I asked immediately, making him twitch.

"U-uh...no, it's nothing, sorry." he squeaked uncharacteristically. Sorry...oh, sorry! Didn't he say that last night?

Oh yeah. He for some reason insisted on me getting fancy food and a fancy cocktail, which was kind of random. But it was really good. And he kept getting me refills, and I couldn't really say no. I guess I got kind of tipsy, I never really was much of a drinker. During my three years of training I didn't have a sip of alcohol. So now when I drink it's kind of a surprise to my system. And shochu is pretty strong stuff.

Back at the apartment...what happened? I think he left, but I fell asleep really fast.

He was being really...tender. Whatever he did, I know I didn't really mind it.

But...didn't he kiss me on the forehead? And somewhere else too. Stuff like that...did he _actually_ like me?

I tried to clear my head. Maybe I could bring it up after we got done eating.

"Oi, Genos, where did you go last night?"

"I was at Dr. Kuseno's, Sensei."

"...Why?"

"Ah...a routine...checkup." he stuttered. Why was he being so weird? I didn't want him to just leave without telling me. I put down my chopsticks.

"If there's something you're not telling me-" I began.

"Don't worry about me, Sensei! Nothing is wrong!" Genos almost shouted. Geez. Yup, something was definitely wrong. But I would drop it for now.

...

He was waiting for me at the store. It was Saturday, but a monster showed up to obstruct our path. I told Genos to get a jump start on the groceries while I took care of it. When I got there, he was already standing out front, apparently done. When he saw me he dropped the grocery bags.

"Sensei!" He ran towards me. "A-are you okay?!" Wait, why was he freaking out? When was I not okay?

He grasped my shoulders.

"What...is this blood?" He wiped at my head gently, voice filled with worry.

"I-I'm fine," I said plainly, as Genos fussed over me. Of course the blood didn't belong to me, and we both knew it. He scanned my eyes, mouth set in a pout. Casting his gaze aside, he reluctantly removed his hands.

"S-sorry..." he muttered, going to recover the groceries. I stood there, dumbfounded but feeling some heat rising in my cheeks. Snapping out of it, I jogged to catch up with him.

"Here, let me take those." I offered, relieving him of some bags and grazing his hand in the process.

We walked in silence. The sun was setting, making a beautiful and fiery gradient in the sky. I shivered a bit, my breath showing when I exhaled. Genos seemed to pick up on this, and awkwardly bumped into me in an attempt to get closer. I stifled a laugh, my heart fluttering a little bit. _That was cute._

"Genos." I said in a serious voice. "Come here." This felt silly, but no one was here to watch us anyway. I took the cyborg's arm in mine, pressing up against him to get warmer. As I suspected, he started steaming.

That confirmed it. I was sure.

We got in and put the groceries away. Genos looked about ready to start preparing dinner, but I stopped him.

"Hey." I looked at the floor. "This time...if you have something to tell me..." Taking a breath, I tried to fix his eyes. There it was, the panicked look. I felt my face warm up again.

"U-uh...okay, well, I just want to say that..." I began, hoping I could calm him down by saying this. "I really appreciate having you around, Genos. I don't care about the rent money, or whatever. I've just been alone for a really long time, and..." I stuttered, wanting to maybe add that _you make me feel happy_ but I saw the cyborg's eyes glistening.

"R-really?" He finally spoke up, voice shaking. He took a step towards me. I nodded fervently, anticipating for him to say something. "S-Sensei..."

He froze, dropping his head suddenly. He turned from me.

"I can't." I heard him say quietly. Guilt crushed me. Why did he have to act like this? Why did he have to be so ashamed? I needed to let him know it was okay somehow.

"Genos!" I spun him around, pulling him into a hug and clutching my arms firmly around his back, eyes shut tight in embarrassment. "Don't worry." I turned my head slightly to meet a cyborg neck, much softer than I expected. A few moments passed in suspension before Genos finally wrapped his huge, sizzling arms around me. His hold was secure but he was quivering.

We stayed like this for a long time. Finally the heat started to get overbearing and I squeaked, wiggling slightly and prompting Genos to release his grip in a flurry of motion. We stared at each other awkwardly.

"Sensei!" Genos bowed slightly before me. I let out a humoured breath, folding my arms.

"It's okay, Genos. I get it." I smirked at him and waved a hand dismissively, walking away and leaving him to the kitchen. Without another word I heard him rapidly getting out ingredients for dinner.

Out of his sight, I curled my face up into my knees, my cheeks burning hotter than ever before as something I didn't know I had welled up inside me.


	6. Love

genosai is so freaking canon guys jesus like watch the english dub i mean i laugh every time i hear genos' voice but still it's even gayer somehow

I Would Do Anything For You by foster the people, ingenue, till i die, mirrors, better than i know myself, all of those, all of those, baby

Also some of these parts are meant to be slightly ironic because our cyborg baby, of course, isn't always right in his perceptions of things (xD) with his sai-glasses and all but as we know, that's a big part of his humor as a character!

WOOHOO! I'm well over 4,000 words this chapter! Holy crap, even approaching 5,000! :D I spent a lot of time writing this so please enjoy!

Hah...I feel heavy...;_;

A/N: Okay there was a thirsty reviewer who was dying for the smut so i'M SORRY GEEZ I'M A ROMANTIC OKAY IT'LL COME SOON

...

Saitama. I would defend him, always. No matter what he did. No matter what he said.

I had made up my mind about that a long time ago. But...I didn't really know what that meant.

How did I really feel? Was it respect? Admiration? Reverence? Veneration? Worship, even?

I told him how amazing I thought he was, countless times. But he always shook it off.

If nothing else, I wanted him to know that there was _someone_ in this world who would support him, even when he was shunned by everyone else.

I loathed seeing him be told off by people who didn't know anything about him. All he was doing was good! Why were people so blind to that?!

But instead of wreaking havoc on a bunch of otherwise innocent civilians, I would just walk up behind him.

"Let's go home, Sensei."

Yet, even as I tried to reverse the damage of others' words with my own, I still wondered.

 _How did I really feel?_

 _..._

Standing there, embracing him with all the humanity I could afford.

And I knew.

 _Love._

Something I didn't know I was capable of, something more than hormones, something more than wanting power, something more than appreciation of his character. I was living with him, by his side for most of the day, and yet it still wasn't enough. He made me nervous, but lifted me up. I found myself so inferior to him, yet he brought out the best in me. And he had changed me for the better. Brought mercy to my soul through my tenderness for him. Brought companionship to my lonely, angry existence. Made me remember that the world could be beautiful, that my sole train of thought didn't have to be on the rails of destruction and revenge. He was so humble, failing to see his own beauty at all, but unless it was something he desired, I knew there was nothing I would change about him.

And here he was, taking my arm in public, telling me he appreciated my presence, pulling me in and holding me tight. I wanted to cry but I simply felt too happy. This whole time, I thought I was a burden to him - reluctant to let me into his life but too noble to reject a student desperately wanting guidance. He liked having me around?! God, I couldn't imagine anyone saying that, much less someone as superior as Saitama. If he was really telling the truth...

I just snuggled into him as closely as I could, feeling myself overheat and hoping he could stand it. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I was afraid of everything pouring out at once if I tried to explain myself at all.

It was in the middle of fall, months since the bathtub incident. I had managed to control myself, but my feelings grew stronger and stronger the longer I was around Saitama. I had noticed a change in him too.

And I knew what he was trying to get out of me. He did want me to explain myself. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the rejection, no way. For now, though, I would just be grateful for the soft warmth of his body pressed up against mine.

When Sensei moved I immediately jumped away and, feeling lost, simply bowed to him.

"It's okay, Genos. I get it." He said, folding his arms with a smirk and then flipping a hand in dismissal as he walked away. _G-get it?!_ What did that mean? Why was he making that expression? All of it made me panic and my resolve waver. Did that hug mean nothing to him? _What? I-I..._

Realizing that my mind was falling into a hole, I quickly started to prepare dinner. But as I was powering up my arm to start heating a pan, he appeared before me.

"Genos." His voice sounded miles away somehow, or echoed as if underwater. He took the handle of the pan away from me, bringing me back to reality. "Leave it. C'mon, let's get out of here." He headed towards the door. I stared for a second before realizing that I was supposed to follow. I had a brief conflict on leaving all the ingredients out, confused about what to do next.

"Don't worry about it!" He called. I shook my head and ran to catch up with him as he left the apartment. We walked down the stairs in silence. I braced myself, wanting to say something, just _something_ while also worrying about saying too much.

"U-uh...Sensei." I started. "You'll be cold..." I motioned to his short-sleeved shirt.

"Nah," he shrugged. "I have you." Promptly I turned away and covered my mouth with my hand, vaguely aware of my own steaming. Saying something like that...it was still too much for me to take in. The night sky was over us now, clear and bright, a full moon floating within. I blindly followed Sensei, close behind, but unsure what we were doing.

"Sensei, where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"You'll see," he smiled back at me. Soon enough, I saw that he was right. Even in the green hue of my night vision, I recognized this place like the back of Saitama's head.

"You...you remember?" I marveled, feeling my core flutter. This spot meant so much to me...I owed my life to what happened here.

"Yep! The place we met." he beamed, turning around to face me. "I was really impressed by how you bugged out those mosquitoes." He chuckled at the memory. I stared at him in astonishment, feeling rather flustered. No way.

"S-Sensei." I murmured. "I...I..." _Thank you?_ No, that didn't sum it up. I wanted to say so much more. I just couldn't. Searching his eyes, I struggled to restrain myself. More than just admit everything out loud, I wanted to...wanted to kiss him...so bad...

Unconsciously, I stepped forward, my hands moving up with a mind of their own.

"It's okay, Genos. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." he said gently.

I saw him shiver, hands in his pockets. A slight sign of discomfort on his face. Before I knew it, I had appeared before him, hand poised to caress his jawline and lips close enough to feel the warmth of his breath. His eyes widened.

"A-ah!" I sputtered, leaping back and clumsily losing my balance.

"Genos!" Sensei caught me before I hit the fractured concrete, eyes blazing into mine as he held me in a compromising position. My pupils dilated so much they obliterated my amber irises.

"Whoa!" Now it was Saitama who abruptly let go and jumped back, letting me fall unceremoniously onto the ground. I closed my eyes, my internal workings freaking out enough for me to be glad I was laying down.

...

I bit my thumb, looking down at the cyborg who appeared to be utterly defeated in some way. My heart pounded harder than when I was fighting Boros. Genos...Genos...Genos...

I sunk down to my knees, scooting over to his side.

"Uh. S-sorry..." I muttered, feeling stupid. Well, I actually didn't know _what_ to feel, I just...I was scared somehow, I didn't mean to push him away, it was my fault because of the face I made, right? Ugh! Why was he just lying there? Why were his eyes closed?

"Are you okay?!" I questioned, wanting to shake him or something but deciding that would be kind of rude. No response, just...his chest opening. Huh?

Wait, why was his chest opening?! Did this mean he was going to die?! Shit shit shit!

"Genos!" I squealed, now shaking him anyway. "Keep it together!" _Literally._

Slowly, he began to sit up. Oh, thank god. I would've...well, I don't wanna know what I would've done if he wasn't okay.

"Genos, what-" I began.

"Sensei." His eyes opened gingerly, revealing fiery orbs that glistened with something I couldn't quite place. He was smiling now, an especially tender expression I wished I could see on him so much more. He slid his hands inside his chest cavity, grasping his core gently. My face blushed hotly, feeling like I was witnessing something very intimate. Something I didn't have the right to see...

Genos pulled his core out, outstretching his arms to me. I gasped. What...?

"Please take it, Saitama-sensei." he requested warmly, a certain tone I was sure I had never heard emanating from him. I was burning bright red now, shaking as I brought my hands up nervously. Wh-what if I dropped it? This was Genos' heart we were talking about...what if I shattered it, even? On accident?!

"It's alright." Genos continued. "I trust you." The warm vibration that seemed to undercurrent the way he spoke calmed me down a bit, and I carefully took the core into both of my palms, fascinated by the electric blue glow illuminating the night air. It was pleasantly heavy, solid and sure even while quivering and just as searing hot as I would expect the cyborg's heart to be.

I slowly extended the core to my left chest, watching as the cord preserving Genos' life stretched slightly. I nudged closer to him just to be cautious, and pressed our hearts together. I was sure the gesture wasn't lost on him. I'm sure it was what he intended.

And my pulse thudded even harder.

...

I was overpowered by emotion, trembling as I watched my Sensei with my life in his hands. I could feel his touch, even, uncharacteristically gentle and fond. I could nearly feel his heartbeat, a ghost of heavy pounding against his skin just barely coming into contact with the thick material of my core. His skin was glowing vibrantly, though, eyes sparkling in blue flame as he fixed his gaze over our hearts.

Bringing myself forward, I reached out to him. Fingers gentle under his jaw, the others spread over his knee. I leaned in closer, looking directly into his eyes, waiting, suspended, a turquoise inferno within a hazel sea, until finally they flickered up to mine. An aura of understanding, of approval. And I knew it was okay.

I tilted my head but the initial contact was too much to handle. I was overwhelmed by the lightest touch, having to pull back for a second to steady myself.

Quivering, I stroked his cheek with a fingertip before leaning in again and meeting my lips to his. I remained chaste, brushing against him sweetly for a moment but soon couldn't help myself, pushing my Sensei roughly over. I straddled his waist and went in deep, licking inside his mouth hungrily and savoring the taste of his tongue. Hearing him gasp softly in response. _This feeling_... _Saitama, Saitama, Saitama._ I tried desperately not to let my hands roam and focused on the soft skin of his face, tracing his jawline and running my thumbs up the side of his neck. When I started to nibble daintily on Sensei's bottom lip, he struggled under me and I pulled away anxiously, fearing his reaction.

He was laughing lightly, face completely flushed and looking a bit pleasantly surprised. He sat up, my core still cradled in his hands.

"Better get this back in you." He tried inserting it, and it was turned completely the wrong way. I chuckled and tucked the core in myself, closing my chestplate. As exhilarated as I was, I was also a bit worried. Was he putting it back because he wanted to stop? I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me.

"Hold on. Even though you're warm, Genos, this isn't exactly the most comfortable place to do this." he said, amused. I looked around. Oh, yeah. We were literally in the middle of an abandoned street.

"S-sorry, Sensei!" I fumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Does that mean...it was not satisfactory?" Aah! Why was I asking that? I don't know, I just needed some kind of confirmation...

"No, no!" he shook his head, still looking humored. "It's okay, let's just go back though, alright?" I nodded my head swiftly, standing up in an instant and pulling Sensei up with me. Not really noticing my speed, I began to walk extremely quickly.

"Whoa!" he said, running to catch up. "Someone's excited." I hung my head in shame, knowing it to be true. Ugh, I had to restrain myself.

"Sorry..." I muttered, catching a side glance at him. "...Your mouth is really warm." I steamed at my fissures just saying it.

"Hmph! Don't even get me started on yours." he replied in a jovial tone, seeming to take the whole situation pretty lightly. _What...what exactly did it feel like for him?_

Suddenly I felt myself dazed thinking about what had just happened. Sensei...I kissed Sensei! I fell to my knees, overtaken by the thought. Was this a dream? Yes, most definitely. I was lucky, far too lucky for this to be real.

"Whatcha doin, Genos?" he questioned, bending to pick me up. _A-ah..._ I twitched at the sensation of strong hands running along my back and thighs to carry me off the ground effortlessly.

"U-um!" I turned to look at Saitama as we set off in motion again, nearly falling off when I saw how close his face was. "Please pinch me, Sensei!" I shut my eyes in anticipation of a sharp pain, perhaps on my cheek. In return I just heard the sound of him laughing.

"What are you talking about? This is real, in case you were wondering." I looked up at him in awe, while he still smiled back at me.

"Then can...can I...k-kiss you again?" I requested nervously.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, I mean-" Grabbing his jaw I smashed our lips together, causing Saitama to halt in his tracks and hold me a bit tighter. Making small whimpering sounds as I abused my Sensei's mouth for the second time that evening, I stopped suddenly. Embarrassment poured over me like a hailstorm.

I wrenched myself out of his arms and, glancing back at him for a second, shot out a burst of steam before sprinting at lightspeed back to our apartment, screaming Sensei's name all the while.

Great Kuseno! I was held lovingly in his arms, going in for the kiss like some girl in a romance movie! God, I was the worst disciple ever!

I halted at the door, huffing out smoke. Saitama appeared half a moment later.

"Geez, Genos. No need to go so fast." He pouted sideways at me before unlocking the entrance, taking his shoes off and shuffling into the apartment. I stared for a second before following reluctantly.

"Oh, damn!" Sensei cried, looking in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll miss my third meal today if I don't eat now!"

"I'll start cooking immediately!" I declared with determination, rushing to resume the preparations I had made earlier.

"Wait! It's my fault anyway, let me do it." He walked up and was about to take an ingredient, right as my knife sliced...through...

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Sensei!" I balked, gaping in horror at the knife that had just slashed upon his hand at high velocity. I dropped the weapon and seized his hand.

He snorted at my panic, taking a look at the injured skin. The slightest scratch was visible, the surface had hardly even been broken. I sighed in relief. Any normal person would have had all of their fingers chopped off.

"Good thing you're with me, huh, Genos?" He said lightheartedly, flicking me on the forehead. "You're pretty clumsy today!" With...him? I lost my footing just imagining what that implied, but mentally slapped myself and got back to the task at hand.

"Please, let me make it. You're always the one doing the chores!" Saitama insisted, however, pushing me back lightly. "Go relax! Watch TV, or something." Not wanting to disobey him, I blindly nodded and excused myself out of the kitchen.

Standing there for a second evaluating all that had occurred in the past hour, I rushed over to get my journal and poured out everything in words. Saitama's thoughtfulness in bringing us to the place we met, the way he caught me, how his hands felt holding my core, the way he touched it to his heart...his jaw, his cheeks, his neck, his lips, the warmth, taste, wetness of his mouth and how his tongue moved, the sounds he made, the feeling of his body underneath me...his laugh, the rosy flush of his skin, the way he picked me up, the way he pulled me closer...

I steamed heavily as I wrote, noting in the back of my mind that no one with a functioning brain could _ever_ find this journal. Ugh. I was still struggling to believe that this was reality. I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, exactly what all this meant to me, but more than that I wanted to know how _he_ felt. As happy as all this made me, something was still holding the bliss back. I was worried, so worried that it meant nothing to my Sensei. If this was true, I was powerless to change such a fact, but...even so...

"Here we go, Genos!" Sensei announced brightly, bringing two bowls of food to the table. I spazzed out and hid my journal quickly in the first place I could find.

"Thank you, Sensei!" I sat rigidly on my heels, feeling bashful again. He dug in, so I did the same.

When we were done I put my chopsticks down, sighing in satisfaction. I loved his cooking, no matter how simple.

"Ah, Genos. You spilled a little." Saitama crept over to where I was, taking me by surprise and swiping a finger over my chin, licking the digit clean off before sliding his tongue over the same area on my face. I buzzed in place, covering my eyes and flustered beyond all hell.

"Hm, your skin tastes...sugary!" He chortled, seemingly unaffected by what he just did.

"Sen...sei..." I breathed out, feeling like shutting down right there. I had to ask him, damnit, he was such an enigma! Why was he so cool about everything? There was no use in analyzing him, that just wouldn't work! I couldn't read his mind, anyway.

"Saitama-sensei, what..." I began hesitantly. "What is your opinion on all this?" I felt his hands parting mine away from my face.

"What's yours, Genos?" the egg asked innocently. "I've been trying to ask you." Oh, he was right. I couldn't deny that. _But..._

"I think you already know..." I trailed off, hoping he understood what I meant. Sensei just shrugged, a small upturn of his lips just barely obvious.

"It's almost 11:30 already, let's get to bed!" he changed the subject, getting up and grabbing our dishes.

"O-oh, right!" I agreed, trying to clear my mind of any intrusive thoughts.

We had brushed our teeth and changed to our pajamas, now rolling out our futons. I put mine as distant as possible from Sensei's and snuggled into it, facing away from him.

"What's up with that?" I heard in my ear. Me and my futon were pulled mercilessly towards Sensei, so I was right up against him. His breath was warm, and I could still smell the faint aroma of ginger. "You really are a teenager, huh? So fickle!" I knew he was just making fun of me, so I ignored him. I swore I felt his forehead settle into the back of my neck, and it felt comfortable, felt natural. Touched by the sanctity of the moment, I managed to fall asleep.

...

Awake again. I sighed, rolling over to see Sensei facing away from me. Of course it was a dream. Of course, of course, of course. I felt some horrible combination of my heart being crushed and a sense of overwhelming, unforgiving desire. _Why?_ Why did I have to feel like this? I knew he didn't reciprocate! It was platonic between us, that much was obvious! I stared at him, reaching out to graze the material of his striped sleepshirt.

Frustrated with myself, I resisted the urge to cry. What if I was still dreaming? How could I even tell anymore? My brain was human, there were parts of me just as unpredictable as any normal being! I settled my hand on the top of Sensei's head, still fascinated at its smoothness as always. How long would I be doing this, randomly touching his skin while he was sleeping just to satisfy some strange side of me?

He began to shift; I immediately flipped around and secured my hands under my blanket.

"Genos, you weirdo." A sleep-ridden voice rang out. I panicked but tried my best to pretend I was asleep. But suddenly he was right beside my ear, and I could tell. Cautiously I opened my eyes to see his face right there, above me.

"Y-yes, Sensei?" I said in the most normal voice I could produce. He pulled away, flopping back down onto his futon. But I gasped in shock as I felt sturdy arms slithering around my torso and pulling me in. I felt Sensei's steady breathing against my back, and I couldn't help but crumple at the mixture of feelings this brought to me.

"Mm..." I whimpered, feeling helpless. "Aren't I...kind of hard, Sensei?"

"No." he responded immediately. I wanted to cry again. "Not to me you're not." A few moments of silence passed.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I think he knew what I meant, I hoped, at least.

"Listen, Genos." He murmured against my ear. I waited in apprehension. Was I about to be scolded? Rejected? Was I about to wake up?

"I've felt it, you know." I heard vaguely. "When you do this. And you do it a lot."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." I replied automatically, feeling myself wither in shame.

"Stop that!" Saitama bopped me on the head lightly, causing me to wince in pain. "Oh! Sorry! Did that hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine." I muttered, anticipating the inevitable heartbreak I knew Sensei's words would soon cause, much worse than the minor headache I now felt.

"Anyway, Genos..." he continued, petting my head gently now. "I don't mind it. At all. Come on, don't you get that by now?" No, no, I didn't believe him...

"You're so skittish! Just think about what you were like earlier today!" he laughed into my hair. Ungh...did this mean...I wasn't dreaming? "Where did all that energy go? You're 19, aren't you?" All his words still bounced around the room like I was at the bottom of the ocean, and I didn't take any of them as genuine.

"Come here, Genos." Removing his arms he took my shoulder and turned me heavily over, cupping my face now and kissing me gently. My eyes shot open in shock, what what what? I began overheating and felt breathless, my heart in a flurry of confusion. Sensei broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he declared with satisfaction. "That's the Genos I know!" I detected a light blush on his face through my nightvision, and bit my lip. _Was this actually real?_

"I can see you, ya know." he chuckled. "You're glowing again." I looked down to see he was right. Hell, I was even reflecting onto Sensei's skin.

"Saitama-sensei." I whispered. "Is this real?"

"Of course it is, Genos!" he assured me. I took in a deep breath.

"Saitama-sensei." my voice said again. "...you've known about my touching you, sometimes...then you know the answer to what you've been trying to ask me, right...?" I sighed in relief, glad to at least have gotten that out of the way. But I still tensed, awaiting his response.

"Maybe," he answered vaguely, "and I told you I didn't mind it, so I think you know my answer too." His voice faltered slightly, something I couldn't miss. I felt myself reawakened, jolted by some bout of courage.

"S-Saitama..." I began, noticing the twitch of his lip when I omitted the surname. I blazed my eyes into his, bringing a hand up to palm his chest. My fist tightened, clenching the material of his shirt. "I lo-"

"Wait," he cried, voice wrenched with pain. Huh? W-was he...

"Sensei, are you crying?!" I questioned immediately, beginning to wipe the tears away.

"No!" he lied, shaking his head in embarrassment. I shut up, kissing the salty liquid from his face tenderly and holding him as he weeped silently. The first time I had seen Sensei break down...!

His tears beginning to subside somewhat, I knew I had to do it. After everything that happened today, telling myself this was real, this was real, this was real and I had to face it...I gathered up my bravery once again, and-

"I love you."

Time stopped.

Slowly, carefully like his life depended on it, Saitama's glistening eyes met mine. Moments, long moments where he tried to assess the truthfulness of my words. I hoped, prayed he could see the honesty beyond my mechanical gaze.

"S-sorry..." he looked away, breaking the air, panting as if he had been holding his breath. "I...never thought someone would ever say that to me." My eyes widened, I pulled his body up against mine.

"I mean it, Sensei...I really mean it, please believe me..." For him I held my own tears back, though I was overwhelmed by eddies of emotion. "Please..." I snuggled my head against his neck, back and forth, back and forth, a lulling motion. He rested a hand on top, starting to run his fingers through my hair.

"Genos..." I shut my eyes, bracing myself for anything. For my metal heart to be crushed. Burying my face in his skin. "Me too...I love you."

"So much. I love you so much. Really, Genos, I do...just stay here, please...stay here with me..." he continued, words beginning to grow incoherent. I found it impossible to hold back any longer, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

Never thought I would hear those words again...I knew exactly how he felt.

But now my heart saw no resistance, and I couldn't stop crying. Again and again...as he murmured to me...soothing me off to sleep... _love love love love love..._


	7. Virgin

I was happy. So damn happy. Things had gotten a little better lately with Genos around, but now...

As cheesy as it sounds, now I saw the world glowing in ever brighter colors.

He made me _feel_ again, not only in a way that made my heart clench but just...everything. Like I was lifted out of a long, deep depression but without the help of pills. Like the sun that had entered my life those few months ago was burning even brighter, and I could be sure. Sure that he was the one, and we understood each other. It wasn't weird. We had stumbled across one another, mutual in realization, and our relationship became something deeper. To the public, we are still the master and the disciple, the Caped Baldy and the Demon Cyborg, the strange combination of C class and S class, the cheat and the talented, handsome, extraordinary rookie.

And that was fine. Genos said once that it might cause an uproar if one of his many fangirls saw him kissing me in public. Then he said he kind of wanted that to happen so they would stop sending him love letters. I shut him up with my own mouth.

...

"Humanity is too restrained!" the cry rang out across City Z. "Celibacy, purity, chastity! Ridiculous! Where is your freedom?!"

The monster was like some kind of sexually ambiguous incubus, wreaking havoc by breaking open the walls of bedrooms, bathrooms, dressing rooms, completely destroying churches and temples.

"Let's make a brave new world! One where everyone is free to act without judgment! _Promiscuity!_ Let it reign!"

At least that's what I heard on the news. The threat level was Demon, so Genos was called by the HA. He insisted we go together, and I couldn't say no. Maybe this would be my chance to break into Class A, to get closer to where Genos stood.

We were running to the heart of the city where the monster was, almost there...there it was!

"Please let me try to bring it down first, Sensei!" Genos called out, lifting himself up on firepower and going straight for the incubus' head, complete with plump lips and a long, snakelike tongue. "Machine gun blows!" He went straight for his combo move. I loved to watch Genos fight, it was so much more interesting than what I did.

The monster's eyes darted, focusing on Genos. It seemed pretty much unaffected by his attack.

"What do we have here, a pretty boy?" The creature snickered, licking its lips. It caught him with its tongue, damn, the thing was huge! "I could eat you right up!" The monster's eyes dilated into hearts.

"Genos!" I yelled, rushing to go save him. He was flopping around on the huge tongue, trying to get his footing, but to my relief he charged up and blasted off the creature. He even made a good blow on the thing, a big burn mark prevalent.

"I see!" Genos announced proudly, flying through the air. "Your tongue is your weak spot, huh?"

"What are you, a little virgin?" The monster scoffed. _Cheap shot._ "How dare you injure my poor, precious tongue? It's very important to me! Come here, let me _deflower_ you, precious!"

I watched in captivation, ready to come in whenever Genos needed me. This incubus...thing was certainly interesting, at least.

Genos dodged the rapidly slashing tongue, and I could see his body lighting up in the process. _5...4...3...2...1..._

"Incinerate!" He blasted the creature's tongue spot-on. It writhed in pain, withdrawing the tongue back into its mouth.

"Ooohh hoo hoo...you _dare_ you!" It moaned. I cringed. What would its next attack be? Hopefully not something grosser than its tongue, maybe Genos could stop it before that happened.

"You revolt me, vile creature!" He declared, shooting in the thing's eyes without success, only managing to irritate it further.

"Well, fine! If I can't eat you up, I guess I'll just have to TAKE you up!"

Take...him up? _Take_ him... _up_? Fuck, did that mean what I thought it did?

"Don't you dare deflower Genos!" I screamed, going to punch the thing right as it grabbed the toaster out of the air. It splattered everywhere, a lewd mess. I sighed, catching Genos as he fell from the sky and putting him on the ground before people started to stare.

The crowd cheered, and Genos turned to smile at me.

"That's for you, Sensei." he said warmly. "Thanks. Sorry I was too weak to defeat such a revolting creature."

"Don't worry about it, Genos. From what it looked like, it was pretty strong. And yup, pretty gross too." I looked at Genos, who still had some slobber over his body. I examined my gloves. "Ugh!" They were covered with the stuff.

"Guess we better go take a bath," Genos decided, walking in the direction of our usual bathhouse. I felt a twinge of pink on my cheeks, I loved how calm he was about this. He used to beat himself up when he failed to defeat an enemy, but he had gotten a lot better about that. Something he needed to understand was that it was _tough_ to beat a big baddie that dwarfed the body of a human. Even the best class S heroes sometimes had trouble, after all.

It's not like he grew weaker because of this, however. He was getting stronger all the time, both within his mind and physically as he gained new attacks and capabilities. The simple fact was, there was only so much he could do all by himself. I hadn't explicitly told him this, but rather implied it and I was so glad that had worked.

"D-Demon Cyborg!"

"Wow, he's so handsome!"

"Demon Cyborg is amazing!"

"Wait, isn't that Caped Baldy who finished it off, though?"

"Yeah, he's amazing too!"

"They're walking off together!"

Genos sighed in relief that no one had tried to mob him, and gave me a backwards glance of approval. The crowd had recognized me. That was really nice. I couldn't ask for anything more.

We made it to the bathhouse, in a secluded part of town. After washing ourselves clean of the monster's drool, we sunk into the main bath. Genos' eyes were politely averted but he was bubbling up the water to the perfect temperature. We were alone in the room, luckily.

"That's it, Genos." I laughed, shifting closer to him. I touched his face. "You're completely unscathed." Genos nodded calmly.

"Was it about to shove you up its butt?" I asked. His eye twitched heavily.

"I...believe so." He crinkled up his nose in disgust. I snorted, pulling at his cheek playfully.

"It wasn't even trying to hurt you!" I pointed out. "Thought you were way too pretty." The water bubbled even more ferociously now. There was no way I would've let Genos be shoved up anyone's butt, though.

"Something wrong?" I asked cheekily, getting up in his face. He still looked away coolly, despite the obvious state of his body.

"I'm very happy about the crowd's reaction to you, Sensei." He said. _And?_ "But..." His mouth formed into a pout. I splashed him.

"But what?" I hounded, still poking at his cheek. Genos was obviously really uncomfortable about admitting something, but why? He had embarrassed himself in front of me on many occasions without even being aware of it! "Come on..."

Genos huffed, finally turning to face me but with eyes still refusing to latch onto mine.

"It...it called me a 'little virgin', Sensei." He unenthusiastically enunciated with air quotes. I rolled my eyes, still amused by the whole thing.

"Yeah? So what?" I sunk down into the water, blowing bubbles immaturely. Fuming, Genos heated the water around me until it vaporized.

"Hey!" I protested, sliding over so I was behind him. Genos turned around, eyes flashing. The water started boiling all around. "Wha-" I hopped out of the bath, vaguely aware that Genos was probably staring at my ass.

"Chill, dude!" I whined. Genos huffed out some more fog, lifting himself out of the water. It began to calm down. I promptly jumped back in, so not done with my bathing session.

"You! Stay out there until you cool down!" I pointed at him.

"I apologize, Sensei." he sulked. I shook my head in mock disapproval.

"Why're you so mad, anyway?" I smirked. "Did that little phrase really get to you?"

"...Yes, it did, Sensei." He muttered. "I'm getting back in." The water began acting up again as soon as he entered, but I ignored it.

"Seriously?" I asked him. "Why, cuz it's true?" He shot around to glare at me, gritting his teeth.

"It _is_ true!" he screamed in frustration before throwing himself face-first in the water, sinking to the bottom.

"Genos!" I pulled him right back up. The kid was stupidly vulnerable to drowning of all things. Guess he _was_ pretty heavy though.

"Why does that matter so much?" I pointed out, honestly confused. He was only 19, why was it such a big deal?

"Sensei..." Genos crept up to me, suddenly grabbing hold of my shoulder and peppering kisses up my neck all the way to my mouth. I blushed hotly. _Not in public...!_ "Do you remember what happened all those months ago?"

"Eh?" That was pretty vague.

"It was...quite awkward, Sensei." he deadpanned. "I've tried avoiding this discussion until now." I looked down at him. His eyes glowed.

"But now I can no longer take it!" Grinning evilly he rose up, curling his hands in a creepy manner.

"Aah, what?!" I ran to the other side of the tub in a panic. Genos backed me up into a corner, legs on either side of me. _W-wait!_

He pressed down, effectively sitting in my lap.

Oh god, seriously? This was embarrassing as all hell. I could feel my dick floating up against metal, damn this was weird.

"Thank you for letting me kiss you, Sensei." he breathed, metal fingers tracing my jawline.

"N-not in public, Genos..." I choked. But he looked hot, I couldn't deny it, and predatory. Face flushed, I looked away as Genos took advantage of my exposed neck to bite and suck on the skin there. My blood rushed south, ah ah ah no..."Wait!" I whimpered, anxious that someone would break in at any second.

"What's that, Sensei?" the cyborg asked darkly from underneath my jaw. Oh shit! I forgot, he didn't give a crap about other people seeing us! I pushed him off of me and sprinted out of the bathhouse, gathering my stuff quickly and literally just running naked. I doubt anyone could see me going by them anyway. And this was one way to dry off, even though it was cold as hell outside.

"Sensei!" Genos called after me, attempting to keep up. When we got to the apartment I fumbled with the keys before promptly stumbling in and falling on the floor, again vaguely aware of Genos' eyes on my ass. Apparently he felt no remorse at all and took the liberty of mounting me, I groaning under the heavy weight. "Sensei..." he licked the back of my neck and nibbled, a feeling I was now quite accustomed to as I had acquired several... _beauty marks_ on that area. Ugh. At least his body was warming me up again.

"Genos, please..." I muttered against the floor. "When I don't wear the cape, people can see that, you know..."

"I am quite aware." He didn't show signs of stopping. Oh yeah, he didn't care. "And that's how I'd prefer it." Nooo! I briefly thought about flipping over, but then remembered that I was naked.

"Hnng, Genos, if we're gonna do this, at least let me put some pants on..."

"B-but." He started. But what? The hell. "Sensei, I..." What was he up to? If he had something to say, he should just say it!

"Sensei, may I touch your back?" he asked politely. What...why was he asking?

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I responded.

"I much prefer receiving your consent." he said matter-of-factly. Uh...okay? I could easily push him off at any moment, couldn't I? Pff, but this was Genos we were talking about. He really was just a pure cinnamon roll in the middle of it all. Asking to touch my back, hah...wait, did he have something up his sleeve?! I dunno. I was prepared for anything.

First he moved his ministrations to lower down where no one could see them, thank god, bringing back the pleasant feeling of his soft lips and teeth sucking at my skin to make dark little blossoms of red and purple. Apparently the only thing that could bruise me, funny enough. Then he moved his mouth away with a swipe of his tongue and began kneading at my shoulders.

"A- _aaahh_...yes, Genos, just _yes_." I couldn't reject this, quivering at the feeling of his scorching hot hands working through my muscles with knowing toughness. I heard him whimper above me and the sound went directly south. Damn, I didn't know I would be turned on by this. I thoroughly regretted laying against the hard floor.

"Uh, hold on, just give me a second." I told Genos, expecting him to get off me. "We're not stopping, I just need to put some pants on."

He wasn't budging.

"Genos." I deadpanned. He finally lifted himself off. I got up and went to grab some clothes from the main room.

"Wait, Sensei..." Genos breathed out, clearly flustered. "If you would, please, just wear shorts..." I looked back at him with confusion. O...kay?

"If that's what you want then okay." I shrugged, putting on blue-striped boxers. "Hey, can we move this to-" I pointed back behind me.

"Yes, of course, Sensei." Genos strode to where I was, promptly pinning me against the wall with a gentle force. Viciously he went in, biting at my lips and neck and ears, but still confining his hands to my clavicle and above. Damn, he really was persistent today. I panted slightly, feeling a bit weak from the gratifying little jolts of pain Genos provided. I was somewhat aware of his thigh rubbing against my groin.

"Hnn...the neck-...Genos, remember..." I managed to say in between his sloppy kisses. "Funny- so funny- Genos...you're so rough but- your hands..."

"About that, Sensei..." he whispered into my ear, voice sounding desperate, swallowing heavily.

Oh. He was holding back.

Genos pulled me down to the floor with him, tumbling us around until he was low over my face, resting on his forearms and rear poised high in the air.

"I will ask you again. Do you recall that night those months ago?" he questioned in a daze, staring hotly into my eyes. I wracked my brain, trying to understand what he was talking about. Looking away with a bashful puff of steam and twitching with some kind of anticipation, Genos took my hand and directed it towards his...his crotch?! Whatever that was, anyway...

I shook my head. What was...oh yeah! He was talking about that awkward thing where he was in the tub and...

" _Oh!_ " My face reddened completely, breaking my hand away and spazzing out in a flurry. How the hell could I forget about that?! Yeah, it was a while ago, but...now here I was, with a very horny and very desperate Genos straddling my hips. I felt the situation flow straight to my cock, but I still wasn't sure.

"U-uh...Genos..." I stuttered, hands awkwardly held in midair. "I know that you...but I don't think I can-"

"It's okay, Sensei, whatever you are implying..." Genos said sweetly but impatiently. "May I touch you here?" He motioned to my torso, waiting for a serious answer.

"Y-yeah, of course..." I was uncertain about where this was going. But then Genos was licking fervently, gushing over uncharted territory, over pecs, abdominals, hard obliques. He found a nipple and swirled his tongue around it, sending me an unexpected shock of pleasure. I wasn't the only one who liked it, clearly, Genos was fascinated by the pink protrusions, and he dug his fingers into the flesh around as he sucked at each one. Watching his enticing lips doing their best work, hot fog occasionally escaping between them, I trembled beneath the cyborg. I...hadn't thought this would make me _feel_ so much...

"Mmmn, your body- Sensei..." Genos purred, rocking forward slightly as he indulged in my chest. "So beautiful...I've longed to do this..." B-beautiful?! God, I would never understand Genos' compliments. I partly wanted to tell him to shut up but at the same time I liked all the noises he was making. And...he had longed to do this? How long has he been holding himself back? As much as I wanted this to continue, I had to let him know...

"Genos...if you want me to, I don't think I can...I don't think I'm capable of..." I tried to say, hoping he got the message. He lolled his eyes up to mine.

"Not capable of what? Getting _hard_?" I forgot to breathe. He smirked at me, sitting up on my waist now and trailing his hands down my neck and chest. My heart began to thud again. That tone of voice... _ungh_...he was right, too. "You seem _plenty_ hard to me. Besides..." He grabbed my hand again.

"...That wasn't what I had in mind." He brought my hand in the direction of his thigh, I instinctively reaching my other arm out as well and settling both of my hands on his hips.

"Is this okay, Sensei?" he then asked nervously, going from dominant to innocent in a split second. His voice was low, though, not betraying his intentions. "Y-you remember what I have under here, right?" He steamed in embarrassment now, but it was obvious that he was unbearably excited too.

"Um! And, can I touch you, um..."

"Touch me anywhere you want to, Genos!" I yelled in annoyance, eyes averted. It was cute of him to ask for consent but also really unnecessary for the likes of me. Was I...was I not engaged enough? I forced myself to look back at the cyborg, my face flushed but determined. God damn, he was superimposing and I kind of liked it. As steam from his glowing, broad shoulders poured into the ceiling, I was witness to the sight of his eyes lidded in a sort of wanton desire, bottom lip pouted in a way that was all too alluring.

Hesitantly, my hands slid over warm, quivering metal to the plate where all the mysteries lay. I felt Genos shiver with anticipation.

"I-I'm going to open it, okay Sensei?" I only nodded my head feverishly.

The panel opened with painful slowness, but within its confines a dark, thick organ popped out. It was fully hard and even leaking at the tip, a ring of silver present there along with two pretty streaks of it running along the sides. Genos' girth landed wetly on my chest, slipping through my fingers. I bit my lip so hard I felt it bleed, my cock twitching achingly against the material of my shorts. _Oh_...my _god_...

Genos moaned without restraint, pushing himself against me roughly, before his eyes flew open. "Ah...! S-sorry, Sensei..." His entire body shuddered as his hands went to wrap around his dick, lifting it off my chest. "S-so sorry...I'm...sorry..." I watched with fascination as he then began to touch himself shamelessly, cyborg cock sliding through deft but tremulous fingers, the tip of a metal thumb prodding at its end. Whimpering all the while, voice cascading up through octaves, his face twisted in bliss. _Fuck._ He...he had lost control. And _holy shit_ it was affecting me.

He leaned back, ass grinding against my throbbing member. My breath caught, stifling a whine at how good that felt. I kept watching Genos, every vibration of his body pulsing throughout mine. Inadvertently my hands snaked around to caress the flexible metal adorning his rear, and his back abruptly arched with a high-pitched cry. He blinked and came back to reality, getting that desperate look again and deliberately slowing down his movements, eyes erratically meeting mine. He slid back on my body, again rubbing against me in a painfully welcome kind of way, and placed a shaky hand on my hip.

"Please...please let me suck you, Sensei, I won't last much longer..." he managed. Oh god, oh fuck. _Suck_ me? Genos' mouth...on my dick? Just the thought was too much to even handle. I tried to just nod, swallowing hard, feeling incapacitated, vaguely aware that I probably looked terrified or mortified in some way but unable to do anything about it. Genos seemed to get the signal, anyway, and with a certain gentleness tinged with anticipation he grabbed onto the waistband of my shorts and slid them down to release my straining cock. I panted in relief, gasping when Genos grabbed my hindquarters and lifted me up, dumping me on top of my rolled-up futon so I was spread out for him at the perfect height. Fuck I felt exposed, but I couldn't complain.

"Mnh, Sensei..." the steaming cyborg breathed out, seeming happy to bury his face in between my legs and go straight for the prize, continuing to stroke himself in the process. A noise I didn't know I could make ripped out of my throat when his hot mouth engulfed me. Those lips felt so plump and perfect sliding over my shaft, awkward as hell and not without an accidental graze of teeth but definitely having the right intentions.

I already knew I was close, hell, I hadn't touched myself in so long and had _no idea_ this would happen so my body was completely unprepared for anything of this sort. "G-god, Genos, you..." Are so perfect, damnit. He hummed around me, mellifluous in more ways than one as the vibration flowed through me violently. His tongue, even, licking around eagerly somehow- what gave him the right to be somehow good at this? My thighs unintentionally squeezed around his head; I heard him whimpering much louder as the hand working his girth began to pump much faster. God he was sultry, but also just fucking lewd at the same time and so was I and-

Genos came with a loud, suffocated moan that send me over the edge with its fucking _beauty_ and how his throat seemed to constrain around me in a suffering blow and I felt immensely guilty about climaxing into his mouth but he swallowed with eagerness and I could hardly even _look_ at his gorgeous neck when he did it because it was _too much._

 _You're too good for me, you know that?_

Fuck, fucking hell. I didn't even know this was _possible_. The very thought made me want to cry. I collapsed from the futon shakily, adjusting my legs to wrap around Genos' waist when he released me from his mouth in a way that was most _unfeasibly_ attractive.

"God, Genos-" I exhaled, voice coming out with a much higher pitch than intended. I could still feel it, ugh it just felt so _good_ and this wouldn't happen if not for Genos and this kid was _way too good_ for me...

Yet he was still the one who wrapped his arms around me affectionately, trembling with pleasure, panels closed, smiling into the nape of my neck and puffing-

"Thank you, Sensei..." How _dare_ you say that, when I didn't even do anything...it's _you_ , okay, it's _you_...

"Shush." I muttered, unwilling to open my eyes. I ran my hand through his soft hair, fingers curling even at _that_ feeling. We remained in glowing silence for several moments.

"...You jacked off instead of fucking me." I joked, grin playing on my lips. I _knew_ that was what he wanted to do.

"You said you _weren't into dudes._ " he countered, some kind of demonic laughter rising from him. Ohh, he was _my disciple_ all right. _Fuck_ him.

"I guess you're an exception..." I trailed off, getting sleepy now.

"...so am I still a virgin then?" he asked in good humor, sensing my state and skillfully reaching one arm out to uncurl my futon.

"Depends on your standards..." I yawned, letting my disciple pull me onto the bed, still within his grip as he covered our bodies with my warm heart-patterned blanket. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"...were you, Saitama-sensei?"

I tensed up a little bit. The presence of his fingers along my back made me relax again.

"No. But that doesn't matter anyway..." I curled up against him, drifting into unconsciousness. _Hell_ no, Genos was the only one that mattered, and the only one that could make me feel like this. Fuck em all, Genos was my sun and he would stay with me, more than I could ever ask for, _more than I fucking deserved..._

 _I loved him more than I thought I was capable of._


	8. Gay

i've been at college for a few days now aaahahhaa lol

i got a cactus today and named him saitama HE'S SO SMOL ASFJEIFJOEI

this is sO LONG a record for me i swear this chapter is so weird i'm sorry

...

It was not enough. I felt my heart crying whenever he touched my hand, whenever he kissed me on the cheek, every time he even just looked at me. It started out as respect, but now I could know what this feeling was; I could be sure. Just like that time when I was younger, but so much better. So much more to owe; and reciprocated without misconception.

I loved him so, so purely. But he also made me impossibly turned on. I wanted to do unspeakable things to him; but the memory of the bathtub burned in my brain all the time. I did not let my hands roam. Was it possible that my master was among the lines of asexuality? No, no. I should not come to conclusions. However, I couldn't help but notice how he seemed to only want kisses. Yes, true, he was far past the stage of raging hormones that I was still stuck in, but I didn't want to make my Sensei uncomfortable.

Until last night, that is.

My leg was thrown over his, body wrapped in a suffocating embrace. The first signs of sunrise shone through the window. I stared at the back of his head, cute with its innocent smoothness. He rolled over. Ah-!

"Good morning, Sensei!" I beamed into his face, millimeters away from mine. I got only a grumble in reply. I squeezed him tighter, internally giggling at the flushed annoyance on his face.

"G-Genos..." He was so confused, so sleepy. In an attempt to escape my grip, he ended up rubbing against the insides of my thighs.

" _Oh_ ~!" I squealed accidentally, holding tighter onto Sensei's back with a little quiver.

"Wha-?" Saitama looked up at me. "What's up with you? God, you're chipper." He threw the blanket to the side suddenly, his face heating up in realization. I bit my lip as my eyes scanned the lovely, naked flesh of his body shamelessly.

"The hell, Genos!" He hopped out of the futon, frantically searching for the shorts that had slipped from his ankles during the night. "You're such a horndog! How did you restrain yourself before this?!" I smiled darkly, feeling like I should have been offended but not really caring anyway.

"To be frank, Sensei..." I replied without hesitation. "I didn't." Hopping to lift the shorts up, he gawked at me. I hugged his legs, silently begging him to lay back down on the futon. He sighed, folding his arms. Meeting no resistance now, I grabbed his hips and made him fall to me.

"Um." He muttered. I hovered over him, licking at the shell of his ear. "Genos, what did you...do?"

"Are you referring to how I satisfied my libido?" I purred. "I broke into the apartment next door."

A short silence.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Saitama spazzed, hiding his face in his hands. I had a feeling such a reaction would occur.

"It is okay, Sensei. This entire building apart from your dwelling is abandoned, after all." I took his wrists and pulled them away to reveal his flustered face. He sighed in exasperation, calming down a bit and curving his neck up.

"You're so weird, Genos."

Yes, it was amusing how deep a sleeper Sensei could be. But I didn't dare do anything to him, so I was simply fortunate in being able to break the door of the apartment next to ours. There I could let off steam (literally) when I needed to.

But now that I had gotten him once, I was addicted.

I kissed his morning mouth deeply, ignoring the comments about needing to brush his teeth first. My hands could no longer restrain themselves and I found myself tracing muscles all over his beautiful body, pausing at particularly interesting little dips and all over his cute, cute nipples.

"Genos." He exhaled, obviously a little bit affected but not nearly so much as me. "I kinda really have to pee, hold on."

I fixed him with a pouted face. His eyes widened.

"Are...are you just gonna touch yourself if I leave?" He stuttered quickly, seemingly unable to keep this thoughts in.

"That is likely, Sensei." I replied without embarrassment, before continuing to run my lips over him.

"Uh." He balked. "Okay, I'll...um. Try to hold it." Yes! I was a brat, a little brat. But I couldn't help it right now.

"Sorry, I just..." I murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

"Wait, no...Genos." He protested. "I, um, should be the one who's sorry." I lifted my head to cock it to the side.

"Why, Sensei?" Why would he have any reason to be sorry? Just the fact that I could touch him like this was bringing me such happiness. He was being extremely kind, despite the fact that this was an activity he did not fancy so much as I did. "I do not understand-"

"No, see..." His face was completely red now. "I'm not...really participating as much as I should, right?" Oh, so that's what he meant.

"That is okay, Sensei. You do not have to do anything. I am affected enough as it is..." Even redder.

"But...uh. I just...don't know where to put my..." His gaze was cast to the side. I continued to stare at him. "...hands, I guess?" I felt light pressure on my groin plate, catching me off guard and causing me to gasp quietly.

"Oh, so can you...feel that?"

"Y-yes, Sensei..." I exhaled, already feeling the intense need to open the plate but not wanting to make Saitama uncomfortable. "To...to be honest, I do not know...either. Or at least I am not certain."

Suddenly his fingers slid over to the insides of my thighs and stroked there. I whimpered, that felt really, really nice.

"It's squishy here." Saitama observed in wonder, continuing to massage the silicone. My mind rushed to explain why...

"Th-there...are places where I do not have metal armour..." His hands went now to the place under my hips, below where the metal jutted out.

"Oh! And here too!" I struggled to restrain myself as he poked around inside my softer parts, grinning like he had discovered a gold mine. "I see, it's like your neck, huh?" He lunged forward, going to lick under my jaw. I steamed heavily as he tried to bite into the material there, quivering in delight and panting at the intense feelings this gave me. I did not know...the extreme extent to which my touch sensors could function. Thank you, Doctor...

"Ah...that feels so..." I began hazily, body jerking upwards.

"Sorry!" He stopped suddenly, pulling away and looking worriedly into my eyes. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"What? No, Sensei, it feels amazing. Please continue." I pulled him closer, hands running over his spine and relishing the tiny shivers this caused.

"Hm...why didn't I notice this before?" Saitama wondered out loud. I chuckled at his confusion.

"I am not in battle mode, Sensei, my touch sensors are turned up all the way so I do not harm civilians when I come into contact with them."

"Ah, I see. Like when that one girl wanted to shake your hand." He remembered that? That was the night before I first moved in...I smiled at the awkward memory.

"And they're turned down when you're fighting so it doesn't hurt as much?" He asked me.

"Y-yes, that is correct." I struggled to speak as I felt his body plop on top of mine.

"You're always losing an arm, after all!" He teased, running a hand over my heated shoulders.

"Shh, Sensei..." I said quietly, not wanting to think about that. "Your breath is so warm..."

"Nothing like your neck, you little toaster!" Saitama laughed. I felt myself glow at the cute nickname. Sensei...was so...

"Um...Saitama-sensei...please, if I could..." I whimpered, shaking at every sensation he was providing. "My plate...could I..."

"Oh." He continued to kiss my neck lazily. "Yeah, sure." I bit my lip. The steam was always worse when I was holding back. But now I could open myself and...

"S-Sensei! A-ah..." I felt myself slip out of my metal restraints, rock hard and quivering against Sensei's stomach.

"Whoa, Genos. You really are a horndog." He chided, flinching a bit when he felt my arousal.

"S-sorry, Sensei..."

"Don't say sorry! You're weird but it's cute." Sensei said I was...aaah. He sat down on my hips, taking in my state of excitement. My breath caught at the close proximity of his parts to mine. I wanted to...I wanted to get inside him so bad, but...

His hands wrapped around me.

"Ah, Sensei~!" I yelped, legs shooting up into the air in a quaking mess. "You don't have to...you don't have to...ah!" I shut up and flopped against the futon, defenseless.

"Wow, you're so sensitive!" He formed a ring with his fingers and smeared the wetness on the tip of my girth down to pump me lightly. I couldn't move, a twitching lump below him, already close to coming after so little time.

So simple, just the basic protocol of self-pleasure for males, but it was him...and his hands were so cute and even watching his knuckles move was fascinating somehow and he was really touching this part of my body and he wanted to be touching this part of my body...and this feeling built up so fast and I couldn't even hold back- sorry, Sensei...

"Sensei, wait- _aahh_ ~!" I moaned and immediately ejaculated all over him, producing a cutely disgruntled expression on Saitama's face. I wiped the clear substance from his chest with a clumsy hand, muttering _sorry, Sensei_ as I did it. How dare I make him dirty. "I...I apologize, let me touch...you..." I shook violently, feeling so, so much. Sensei's touch...

"No, don't worry about it, Genos." He smiled at me. "Later, okay?" I scanned hazily for his crotch...was he...was he even turned on? No, maybe not. I was right, it took a lot for him to get aroused. I would have to touch him as precisely as I could next time so I could make him come again. I exhaled deeply at the thought, feeling happy but also guilty. Sensei didn't seem to mind, though...he really was a great man. I was so lucky.

Sensei was more than I could ever ask for. I loved him to death.

...

We were at King's apartment. Saitama-sensei liked to game with him, and told me I didn't have to come along if I didn't want to. But I insisted that I didn't have anything to do, and I liked being around my master anyway. King had gone to the bathroom. I stared at Saitama, feeling my lip quiver a bit. He was leaning back, game controller in one hand. I could see his shoulder blades jutting out from beneath his shirt, and I had a sudden urge to grab them. Or massage his hard back muscles again. Or a lot of things. He turned around absently to meet my gaze.

"Oh, hey." He smiled. "You okay?"

"Yes." I leaned forward shyly, reaching out an arm but placing it reluctantly beside his thigh. My eyes strayed shamefully to his mouth.

"A-ah. You want-" I tugged him backwards and kissed him passionately, the top of his head buried into my neck. He snorted below me, amused by my behavior. I responded by grabbing his face and licking into his mouth. Sensei struggled below me and failed at getting a word in. When I pulled away, he was panting lightly.

"U-uh, not the best place, kid..." he laughed softly. I pulled at my lip in apprehension.

"...in my lap, please?" I mumbled, easing him into my seiza so his neck was dangerously close to those sensitive parts of my thigh.

"Um." Saitama-sensei evidently didn't want to pull away but seemed to be somewhat anxious.

"What," I kissed his forehead affectionately and took up both of his hands to play with them. Thinking of what had happened before just made me want to worship that part of his body even more, and I whirred softly with delight. The pads of his fingertips were like cute little cushions, and the webs between his phalanges were amusingly thick. I stroked his palms with what would have been my nails and he hummed with pleasure.

"That feels nice-"

The sound of King's bathroom door opening was clear to my ear, and as evidenced by Sensei's struggling to get out of my grip was obvious to him as well. I tried to hold him down but to no avail. Sensei was far stronger than me, after all. When King reached our line of vision we had resumed normal positions. I was tensed up, a bit annoyed at King's presence and Sensei's determination to not be found out. I leaned forward to land a kiss on the back of his neck but he instead turned around and,

"Wow, what a great day to stay inside and play games! Look how rainy it is outside!" He chortled loudly into my face, and pushed me backwards in a less-than-gentle manner.

"Yeah, true." King grunted in approval, plopping down next to Sensei.

I pouted on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Next time. Next time I would be ready.

...

Shit. Shit. Genos was cutting it fucking close. I knew he didn't mind being seen with me but then I really wasn't sure how **_I_** felt about it. Focusing on the game, I ignored the dejected lump of cyborg directly behind me.

It was no use.

"Aaargh! King, you're too good!" I whined, throwing the controller down.

"The key is to wait to perform combo attacks until the end, I guess, when your power has been charged to the maximum...but everyone has their own strategies." the S-class tried to explain. I shook my head, frustrated that I couldn't just X-button everyone to death. There was a lot of mental effort involved in this. King shrugged, hand reaching subtly to the game cover of Doki Do-

"Wait, no dating games!" I immediately shouted, rubbing my head. "Ugh, let's go get food or something..." I slammed my head onto the floor, thinking hard. What would be good today, what would be good right now...c'mon, think, think, think!

"Nabemono!" My fist bumped into my palm in excitement. I drooled at just the thought. It would be super warm, we could get a ton of ingredients, everything would just melt...

"Genos, how-" I turned to face him, gouging his reaction. He looked at me with a cheeky sullenness, lip quivering, eyes big and innocent and shining like a kicked puppy. Fuck.

Cute. He was cute as hell. Some kind of protective instinct kicked in me, but it was my fault he was pouting like that, so, um...

"Y-yeah! Let's go out for nabemono!" I stood up resolutely, heading for the door.

"Oh, okay, that sounds pretty good..." King agreed, turning off his console and TV. I slipped on my thin overcoat, whipping around to glare at the cyborg again. My mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Hey Genos, it's rude to be the last person out of a house that isn't yours..." I told him, not sure if that was actually a rule. But it sounded plausible, and it worked. Genos twitched and reluctantly got up, tripping over to the door and holding it open politely. We headed outside into the cold and I was soon flanked by a clingy metal body. I felt King's eyes on me but when I turned to glance at him I realized that was imaginary. God, why was I so paranoid?

Walking ahead to break away from Genos, I pointed down a street.

"Don't know much about City M, but it looks like there's something down there?"

"Yeah. I don't eat out a lot but I think you're right." King headed that direction. Genos just retained his customary frown and trotted along, no longer trying to adhere against me in an untold excuse of heat exchange.

We got settled in a nice casual restaurant with a homey, warm vibe. I couldn't keep a smile off my face from excitement for the food. Salmon, tofu, mushrooms, cabbage, potatoes, they would all be so good...

"Uh, so Genos, you seem, uh, pretty quiet." King pointed out calmly. I kind of felt like cracking up and from my peripheral I could see the slightest sign of discomfort on the cyborg's face.

"I am fine." He muttered. Geez, he really was tense! But I wouldn't let his pouty thing get to me. The kid had to learn to be polite around other people, after all! I didn't see what went on when he went to S-class meetings but as far as I knew he was always pretty damn cold. The two of us sat facing King, I not really being sure how to make the arrangement better except for sitting at the bar...but then the nabemono wouldn't work...

A metal foot prodded at mine. I shot Genos another warning glare. He looked down in remorse. Then I turned back to see an interested look on King's face. Oh shit, he wasn't distracted by anything right now, except for...us. My mind raced to start a conversation before he got any thoughts.

"Hey King, entered any tournaments lately?" I asked him. He nodded, going to slowly explain. Thank god, at least that was something. Listening with mild interest, my fingers tapped on the table.

But then I shivered when I felt a voice in my ear, deliberately precious-sounding.

 _"You're being rather mean, Sensei."_

I briefly recalled this morning, and felt my face heat up. Damnit, Genos! Be proper! I tried my best to ignore it when a metal hand placed itself on my thigh. I saw him smiling sadistically in the corner of my vision. This kid...so fucking weird.

"And yeah, so that girl in the red hat beat me. UMR, I think? I got second place that time. She was something else. Only looked about 16, though. It was crazy." King continued. I nodded along, looking up to see our food arriving.

"Aaaahh!" I marvelled, slapping Genos' hand away from me. Oooooh, there was so much! "Let's dig in!" I didn't even care about the yellow eyes burning into me as I began to stuff my face with food. Haha, spending money just this once was worth it...

...

"Oh man, that was so good!" I stretched back in my chair, feeling super satisfied. King agreed happily.

 _"Not as good as something else could be, Sensei."_

Argh! Another fucking whisper! I spun to see Genos sitting normally. When did he get that fast? I crinkled my face up in discomfort, what the hell! Why did he have to say that?

His eyes flitted over to mine, and a tongue swept ever so subtly over those nice, full lips. I immediately faced towards King again, cheeks burning up. Ugh, _yes_ , he was being tempting, but I was more embarrassed by it than anything. We split the bill, Genos forcing me to let him pay for my portion.

"Bye, Saitama-bro and Genos-bro!"

"See ya later, King!" I waved, smiling awkwardly. Once he was out of sight, I whipped to face Genos.

"What the hell." I accused simply, glowering at him. He leaned forward for a kiss but I stopped him with a hand. "What did I say about being in public!" We only just got really, uh, intimate last night but this kid's hormones were going crazy!

"Oh? Sorry, Sensei. I suppose I just do not understand why it bothers you to such an extent." Genos dismissed, turning and hanging his head.

"Ugh, no, don't get all pouty on me again!" I protested, following him. City Z was close enough to City M to speedwalk without too much time spent, but I needed Genos to navigate. Why was the kid acting like this? Was he horny or something? God.

I sighed, thinking of what to say.

"Genos." I muttered. "Why are you upset?" I probably knew the answer, he was probably just miffed about being ignored by me. I wasn't trying to ignore him though, I was just trying to hang out with King without creeping him out, you know? No need to be all gross with PDA.

Genos walked on in silence, eyes glowing up for a second.

"Sensei is cold."

I exhaled, breath clearly visible. The cyborg's head turned ever so slightly.

"Would you like me to-"

"Yes, okay, dude, whatever!" I rolled my eyes as Genos put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. My cheeks heated up, _damn_ that was cute. There was no one around, so...

I snaked an arm around his waist, and curled my fingers around his right hand when he held it. Immediately I felt more comfortable surrounded by the cyborg's warmth. The sun was really glowy and the sky was a gradient of ambers, rouges, sapphires. This was...this was so cheesy, but I couldn't say I minded it. I guess I just never thought I would be in this kind of position, held by a dude...it was weird, I guess.

"Kay, man, I'm fine now..." I unlocked our hands and wiggled out of his grasp. "Let's head home fast." I didn't realize how Genos was leaning on my shoulder until he snapped his head back up and looked down on the ground with what looked like a bit of dejection. I brushed it off.

"C'mon, it's getting late!" I protested.

"Y-yes, Sensei..."

...

Genos made tea. I held it happily in my hands, smiling when the steam tickled my face. He sat across from me, posture ramrod.

"Sensei."

"Hm, wha?" I tilted my head. Now he was acting pretty much normal again, I think. Funny how touchy he was in public, and then how he stopped once we got to the house. What a weirdo.

"Nothing. I am glad you are warm now." His shoulders tensed up. I looked at him.

Aaaaghh! No! Not _that_ face again!

I put down my tea and huffed.

"Genos, can you stop that?" He slowly brought those glossy, pretty eyes up to mine. I felt the urge to go over and hug him, but I resisted. He didn't deserve it after the way he acted today, after all. "Just tell me what's wrong."

A meow resounded from the balcony. Genos got up to go open the door, and returned with that fluffy kitty in his arms. He sat back down, cross-legged. Now both him and the cat seemed to look at me with stupidly adorable pouty faces.

"Aarrghh!" I gave up, crawling over to Genos and hiding my flushed face at the base of his neck, stroking the soft fur of the cat.

What was this? So intimate, but I just did it without thinking. So... _fuckin' gay_ , but Genos was really cute and...

I sat up, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Hm? What's wrong, Sensei?" Genos took my face in his hand and forced me to see him...that expression! He just wasn't giving up! His eyes were so dopey and innocent, how could I ever get mad at him?! His freaking bottom lip...just _there_ , what even gave it the right to exist where everyone could see it? His mouth was just fucking X-rated, it wasn't fair...and yet it was just so nice to look at...and I could feel his finger beneath my jaw and I thought of all the things he had done to the skin j-just below-

"G-guh..." I shielded my eyes from the lovely sight and stood up, abandoning Genos and the kitty. "I'm going to the bathroom..."

Shutting the door behind me, I stared at myself in the dingy mirror. What the hell...what was I? Before, I didn't question this too much...Genos was a fucking blessing to my life, and I honestly loved him for it. I even let him... _do all those things..._

No, I didn't let him. I wanted him to...and it was really fucking nice, and even this _morning_ I...and I would be totally okay with doing it again, and I didn't think I was even capable of feeling like that...

And I liked kissing him. It was always different from any others, somehow more genuine despite the fact that his face wasn't even real.

Yeah, but...any way you looked at it...this was hella gay.

My mind reeled at the thought of that Puri-Puri guy, the only other person I knew for sure was gay...I mean, maybe the Jackoff-Lantern-Panic guy was too, for all I knew, but that didn't really matter.

I wasn't gay, I knew that much. I had done plenty enough with women in college, and it's not that I didn't enjoy it, I just didn't really...cherish it. Then any feeling I got from something like that was gone after my training...

Until Genos, fucking Genos came along. That kid gave me a hard-on, hell, made me _come_. I thought that was impossible now. I hadn't even felt sexual attraction in three years before he became a part of my life.

Why him? Why couldn't he be a girl or something? _Ugh!_ My head reeled. But why...why did I _care_ so much? Why did his gender matter at all? I didn't give a shit before, it was just him and that was that...

But when he tried to be affectionate in public...I...

I exhaled hard, turning from my reflection. Nothing good would come over mulling about it like this. Just be chill, hang out with Genos, go to bed...maybe tomorrow I could figure it out, or something.

Heading back out to the living room, I settled down and brought the tea to my lips, relaxing slightly even under the cyborg's sweet but intrusive stare.

Yeah, it was so nice being here with Genos. And knowing, even...that he...l _-loved_...me-

"Sensei, you seem distressed." I looked at him nervously, somehow now feeling even more overwhelmed. He handed over the kitty and I tried to take her, petting her fur calmly and listening to steady, rumbling purring. She clearly preferred Genos's lap, though, and only let me hold her for a few seconds before wiggling away and returning to the cyborg.

I sighed. Genos was so quiet. He clearly had something on his mind too.

Ugh, what was I thinking? Of course he did! He'd been acting weird all day, being all touchy and crap but then getting all pouty on me! And it was making me think...think way too much...

I shot upright in realization. Wait, was he doing this on purpose? I glared over to him, but upon seeing the small upward curve of his lips as he pet the kitty sprawled over his thighs, I retracted. No...I was just being paranoid again.

...

My experiment was working to a certain extent. Saitama-sensei...seemed to be experiencing an internal struggle. I could easily figure out what exactly it was about...he was uncomfortable with public affections, I was entirely aware of that. His reactions, though, to certain stimuli were quite interesting. There was a certain expression I could make that really got to him. The emotions associated with it were genuine at first, but I later decided to perform it entirely to satisfy my curiosity.

Sensei looked small at the moment, his sweater fitting loose and hiding all traces of an eternally strong body in existence under it. I regarded the cat in my lap, wishing she would show more affections to Sensei but appreciating her presence regardless. At least she lessened the certain tension that existed in the room...I felt a bit hurt, admittedly, by how Sensei had been acting today. But I could forgive him; I somewhat understood how he felt. However, I needed to hear it from him.

...

"Sensei." he murmured, barely audible. I leaned forward unconsciously, swallowing a sip of tea.

"Hm? Yeah?" I pressed, hoping he would speak up. Some part of me missed his usually constant chattiness.

"Why are you...afraid?" He asked me, staring into my eyes again.

"A-afraid? Of what?" I rubbed the back of my head, did he mean what I think he meant? God knows I wasn't scared of monsters anymore.

"Of being judged, perhaps..." He said vaguely. Seemed like I was on the right track, but it wasn't good enough, I didn't want to assume things...

"Do...do I seem like someone who's afraid of being judged?" I gulped. This conversation was weird. It would be weird for a while. It would definitely get worse, too. Genos closed his eyes.

"You know what I am implying, Sensei. You are not that dumb."

I flinched at that response, not knowing what to say next. Usually he didn't go below the belt like that, geez...was I rubbing off on him? Well, I was his teacher, after all...

"Uh...uh, kid." I started, sighing. "Look, I just...I want to be polite, okay? It's not nice to make someone feel like a third-wheel, ya know? It's just basic manners." Phew. Hopefully that could settle this. I was surprised to see Genos not searching for a notebook to write that down.

"Of course, Sensei. But it goes deeper than that, I can tell." Fuck, he was on to me. I struggled for a response.

"I mean, I...I never was a fan of PDA, I guess..." I muttered.

"Once again, Sensei, you are simplifying things." He stated resolutely, holding his gaze. Wow, the ceiling was really interesting. That little pipe running from the door, ending in a little valve...

"W-will you hold my hand?" He asked suddenly, reaching out across the table. I blinked, not expecting that.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." I took his metal fingers and interlocked them with mine. His other hand encased both of ours and surrounded mine with warmth. It was...it was nice. It was sweet. Hmm...

"Sensei." His voice rang out again. He wouldn't give up on this, would he? "Do you find this wrong in any way?" I balked, twisting my face at him. What the hell? Where did that come from?

"No...why, Genos?" I asked, confused...although maybe...

"What if I were to ask you in front of King?"

I nearly slammed my head on the table, flinching hard at my stupidity. Ugh...so he was on the right track. How was I supposed to answer that? He knew what my probable answer was...

"It...it just. It would be weird, I guess?" I stuttered, not wanting to sound super rude or anything. That hurt face...I didn't want to see it again.

"Why, Sensei?" He cocked his head slightly, lip pouting out just a bit...no, ugh..don't do that...!

"I don't know! I don't know, okay, it's just awkward or something, I don't..."

"Do not what, Sensei?" I scoffed at his manner of speaking. Even when repeating me, separating his words so seriously...he would never change. I shook my head. He knew the answer, damn, but there were certain degrees to which I could answer...I didn't want to say it. It was just unnecessary. These were the kind of things that could break a relationship, i knew that much. Telling someone you didn't want people to know you were in...in a relationship, was that it? What was our status, exactly? Damnit, this only raised more questions. Could we just not talk about this right now?

The kitty hopped out of Genos's lap and went to go sleep under the manga tower, ear twitching slightly.

"Please, Genos...can you just drop it?" Maybe I could just kiss him and we could go to bed. Huh...that could work. I wiggled my hand free and crawled over to him, mimicking his seiza and taking his chin to plant a firm peck on his lips. Ah...that was nice. Just something like that could make me feel...so much...

"Sensei, you are a hypocrite." He scolded, shaking his head in disapproval. "But, I suppose, for now..." I felt his fingers stroking pleasantly at my cheeks, and he pressed our lips together tenderly. _Got him._ A kind of fluttery feeling bubbled in my stomach, damn he... _oh_. I just...I felt...I felt...loved, I guess. I relaxed into his grip and let him lazily prod around in my mouth, but his breath hitched. He pinned me down, hands seizing my hips, going for my neck now. I flinched, not really...wanting...

"Wait, Genos..." I muttered weakly. He paused respectfully, dipping his head under my jaw so I could feel the soft touch of his hair. "Can we...can we not, right now..." I felt a wince from his body.

"Ah, Sensei! I am sorry!" He popped up, looking frantically at the position his legs had put us in. "I am so, _so_ sorry, please forgive me..." His voice was tinged with shame, and he stood up to go stand in the corner, hands curled up in fists. I watched helplessly, feeling awful now.

"Don't... _please_ don't say sorry..." I sighed, sitting up myself and going to roll out the futon.

"No, I...I must beg for forgiveness." I heard him murmur. "I always act with such...brashness, and I am aware of it, but I am just so grateful that Saitama-sensei has treated me with such kindness despite my behavior..." he rambled on, and I felt my heart drop.

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled, glaring at him. He turned in surprise. "Talk like you have been!" I looked down, playing with my shirt.

"Talk like you're not, _ashamed_ of yourself, or something..." I mumbled. Damn, maybe sometimes I was pissed at him, but not right now! I just didn't feel like doing anything, I didn't mind that he wanted to, but I just didn't have the same gusto he did about all that...

"I-if there is something I can do to make up for it, Sensei, then please..."

"No, I don't care about that! Just, come over here and cuddle with me, maybe-" I broke myself off and felt my face heating up. God, seriously, I was asking him to cuddle with me. But I...I...

"If Sensei would prefer that, then I am perfectly content to fulfill such a request."

I cringed at myself, but crawled into my futon, expecting Genos to follow. He soon slid in behind me, the big spoon, wrapping one arm securely around my chest and the other reaching around to grab my hand. His feet touched up against the soles of mine cutely. I shuddered a bit back into him, feeling relieved. This was just nice, I felt protected somehow...not from monsters but from other things, like...people...

But I felt small too. The bulk of Genos's body, completely looming over mine, it was weird, but it was still nice. I definitely couldn't say I minded. And I could feel all of his heat radiating onto my back, over my chest, my legs, my feet, into my hand...and I felt sleepy...tranquil...

"S-Sensei..." I heard the kid whisper. I just relaxed further into him. "I just want you to know...always, Saitama-sensei... _I love you_." My heart seized up, making me jolt a bit. God that hurt to hear, but it was so...so goddamn sweet...

"I...love you too, Genos." I struggled, still shocked to be hearing it, to be saying it...with honesty. I winced. He was steaming, he was holding back again, for me...for me. With some kind of drowsy unconsciousness I took our clutched hands and brought his to my mouth for a tiny peck before settling them back over my stomach. So nice.

I felt soft fur against my skin. Wha...

The kitty had curled up in front of me, purring. I was surrounded by two fuzzy balls of warmth, it seemed. I smiled a little bit. This was the best way to fall asleep, definitely.

"Mnh, Sensei, the lights..." Genos pointed out quietly.

"It's fine," I responded, eyes closed already. I was way too content to get up now...wrapped in gentle heat, faint whirring, soft purring... _love_. Thank you, damned blondie...


End file.
